It really should not happen to a Sorceress
by Astivalis
Summary: A Slayers crossover including Ranma 12, Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis, Full Metal Panic, Tylor and SG1.The Slayers crew are accidently sent on a wild and wacky romp through various universes until finding themselves in Nerima. Story halted due to problems
1. Prologue

It really should not happen to a Sorceress

A Slayers, Ranma, Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis, Domination Tank Police, Full Metal Panic, Tylor and SG-1 crossover.

By Paul "Astivalis" Haines

Thanks to Simon Wright for all the proof reading.

(None of these characters or series belong to me. I'm just having a little fun with them

a bit.)

**PROLOGUE BIG SISTER'S WATCHING YOU!**

The room was very dark with only the sounds of machines humming distantly and the occasional curse, A woman sat before what could be called a screen which hovered in the air without any visible support. Around her parts of machines and the odd bit of paper lay scattered about.

"Ahh system check AOK" the woman said to herself.

She typed on the keyboard in front of her and the area in front of her blazed with light reveling a very large clinical shaped machine which started to hum as the woman continued to type away.

"Yes thats it"

The hum was getting loader in pitch as the machine was fed with increasing amounts of power. A second screen formed along side the other one which showed static, but a picture was starting to be seen until it cleared to reveal a spaceship quickly moving as the view of a planet could be seen in the distance.

"YESSS IM A GENIUS, I WASHSU THE BEST SCIENTIFIC MIND IN THE UNIVERSE HAVE CREATED THE

FIRST DIMENSION VIEWER/TRANSPORTER HAA HAAA HAA HAA"

Washsu watched the screen as she laughed awhile, finally grinning evilly she typed in

commands and the view changed. For awhile she studied the local area of this dimension,

taking note of how advanced these people where and who they were.

Half hour later a surprised Washsu returned to the first ship she'd seen and focused in on

it.

"What a strange system to develop, hmmm" said Washsu as she grinned evilly at the picture in front of her.

The ship was a bright silver coloured vessel and seemed to be a strange hybrid of similar vessels she had seen in this system, having never seen its like Washsu studied the vessel

until she focused the view until she was looking inside the bridge.

The bridge was big and was positioned above what seemed to be a park, there were six people seated in the consoles, Washsu looked at each person trying to figure what they were doing.

The first four were young women busily working but the other two caught her attention, the first was a bronzed skinned tall looking woman with long silver hair. The other which Washsu believed to be the one in command was a elderly looking woman in a long Black dress

with a large hood. Continuing to watch Washsu typed some more and could hear what was being said.

"Hmm this should be interesting" muttered Washsu

"They're doing what..." said the elderly woman

-----------------------------

With one hand against her forehand Captain Magnol Vivan groaned after what BC had said.

"They're doing what..."

"Fighting in the hanger bay captain, I'm going down there to sort it out now" replied a frowning looking BC.

"Just what we need, Was either of them hurt badly?"

"Barnette's badly bruised, Jiro's has a broken arm and Hibiki's unconscious"

Magno groaned again upon hearing Hibiki, perfect she thought dreading the conflict that was brewing between the dredd pilots and the vanguard pilots.

It had been two months since the Earth fleet was defeated and relations between Taraak and Mejale seemed to be improving as the people of the two planets learned about each other, when the twenty male pilots with their engineering and support teams first arrived with Hibiki, Dita, BC, Bart and Duero at the pirate base everything looked promising until the first meeting between the two groups of pilots.

All the men had taken awhile to accept Dita(Hibiki making sure that they did) but now they were in contact with more women than they cope with, the engineers and support crews were introduced to their female counterparts and at first were wary until after working together

for awhile. The pilots were the problem as they adjusted to their duties certain male pilots ignored many of the orders that came from Meia until Magnol decided to put Hibiki in charge of the Vanguards.

That did help but the those pilots were still causing friction between the two groups so Magnol decided a training cruise was needed, so taking the problem Vanguard pilots and some of the Dredd pilots the Nirvana left the pirate base leaving the rest of the men behind.

At first the Vanguard pilots being on their own seemed to settle down until the first joint Vanguard/Dredd exercise drill which Magnol was trying to forget.

It started with Barnette and Jiro, The other pilots were starting to settle in and getting to know the others when something happened and Barnette and Jiro ignoring the enemy drones turned on each other. In the confusion that followed it was decided for a while that no exercises to done until the involved people had some time to straighten themselves out, two hours later this happens.

"This has gone on long enough, find out what happened and once those three are able I WANT TO SEE THEM" Magnol said though her teeth on the last part.

"Aye captain" BC turning to the exit hatch

Great just great thought Magnol as she pressed the seat control which carried her up to the briefing room/captains office. Inside waiting for her was Gascogne seated at the desk, shuffling a deck of cards.

"I swear these kids are going to kill me yet" said a smiling Magnol

"Its not as bad as that captain, it seems as soon as THOSE two first meet they rubbed each other the wrong way and they're been competing ever since"

Shaking her head Magnol pulled up the crew lists of the pilots

"how are the rest of them coping with it all" Magnol replied

"They're fine for now except Jura's acting like a unstable reactor"

"That girl never does anything in half measures, anything else"

Gascogne shifts alittle on her seat then says

"Yeah it might not have been wise to put Hibiki in charge of the vanguards"

"oh... well there was not much choice at the time besides the vanguards had trouble taking orders from Meia, At least they're over that now"

It had taken the vanguard pilots some time to adjust taking orders from women which having Hibiki around helped and some now respected the dredd pilots. If only this feud could be dealt with the pilots could be a well balanced team.

"I think we leave that young man under Meia's tutelage for now" said Magnol

Nodding her head Gascogne stood and walked out heading back to the REG systems area

Turning back to the crew listings Mangol was being aware of feeling that had been with her since BC had informed her of the current crisis, a feeling of being watched.

Scanning the room for cameras or other surveillance devices she said.

"You might as well come out i know some ones here"

--------------------------

"You might as well come out i know some ones here"

Washsu hearing this typed like mad and cuts the connection, when the screen blanked she sighed with relief and noting for the future to NOT follow that captain too closely.

Smiling smugly she entered the dimension in the computer and marked it for looking there again later.

"haa haa i'm such a genius"

Typing in commands the screen lit up again with static and slowly the image cleared showing another ship which incomparision with the last looked quite battered and worn. The ship was a dark blue and shaped similar to a vessel Tenchi had showed her on TV, a submarine.

Alongside was another vessel which instantly had Washsu's full attention. That ship was purple with green blobs on its surface and was defiantly ALIEN in nature, its shape at best as Washsu saw it was a deformed rose.

Changing the focus she looked on to the alien bridge, it too was purple and the aliens looked humanoid expect they had pointed ears which Washsu liked, at the back on a raised section stood what looked like high backed stone chair which seemed to dominate the room. In front worked the crew at their consoles, noting that the only people here were the bridge crew she moved away. After searching the ship and finding only the crew working away with their tasks, she decided that the owners of that ship must be on the other.

"Oh where to look haa haa"

Focusing in Washsu was caught off guard when it seemed she watching a battle in process, eight men in combat suits were attacking what looked like a large group of techs welding crowbars and other tools. At first she thought the aliens were attacking this ship but dismissed that when one of the suits blew up reveling a singed man lying there amid what was left of the suit. Smirking she changed the view until she found the bridge and what looked to be a interesting confrontation.

"Captain is this the way you run this ship"

"Ohh this looks good" says an evilly smiling Washsu

-----------------------

"Captain is this the way you run this ship" demanded an angry looking Ru Baraba Dom

Captain Justy Ueki Tylor feet propped on the control board lowers his dark glasses and turns to Dom

"Well yeah i do, relax captain Dom they're only blowing off steam" replied Tylor as he continues to read the message tablet given to him by lieutenant Kim just before Dom had barged onto the bridge.

Behind Tylor commanders Yuriko Star and Yamamoto watch with worried expressions as Dom badly tries not strangle Tylor.

It had been a week since the Soyokaze crew had rescued the ship from being scrapped and said attempt wreaked the UPSF space station the Soyokaze was held in.

The high command tried repeatedly broadcasting orders for them to return with no response being sent back expect for crew fitness reports, after two days they were ordered to patrol a distant UPSF sector close to the Raalgon empire's border. Everyone believed high command had put them in an unimportant sector well away from the more usual duties, to coin the phase out of sight out of mind.

Three days later the patrol almost completed Tylor gets a message relayed by Harumi asking for the Soyokaze to stay where they are, asked why Harumi would only say its a surprise which really irritated Yuriko and Yamamoto, so for three days the ship held position while the whole crew waited to see what happened next.

Finally the waiting was over as the Raalgon cruiser Doroume hypered in nearby, on board was her Imperial highness Goza the 16th wanting to make a surprise visit to the Soyokaze and Tylor. Unfortunately at the same time the marines lead by lieutenant Andressen and master sergeant Cryburn tired of waiting started the weekly full scale fight with the pilots and mechanics.

That was the scene that greeted the visiting VIPS when they docked, recognising Azalyn(Goza 16TH) and Dom all the combatants stopped and welcomed them onboard, the moment they left the hangerbay the fight resumed.

"If anything happens to her highness while she is here YOU will be held responsible" said Dom as he Storms off the bridge

The moment the hatch closes both the commanders start shouting at the same time

"Captain if ANYTHING happens to Azalyn we're be in big trouble even if the high command don't find out she's here" Yamamoto

"Captain you have to stop the brawl in the hanger bay!" Yuriko

Ignoring both Tylor continues to read the tablet then presses the keypad, stands up and hands it back to Kim, turning to the commanders he smiles which causes both of them to sweat drop and says

"Calm down you guys, really its not good for you to worry so much. I'm going down to meet our guests now, you have the bridge Mr Yamamoto"

"CAPTAIN!" the two commanders shout knowing what they say will be ignored.

Tylor casually walks off the bridge leaving two very grumpy commanders behind him and the other bridge crew pretending that they are invisible.

sighing Yuriko turns to Yamamoto

"I'm going to sickbay, see if the doctor has anything for ulcers"

"While your there get some for me too please commander"

---------------------

Wiping her eyes Washsu types away filing this dimension for when ever she's feeling low and goes looking for Tylor and finally finds him in the sickbay.

"This guy is sooo funny"

Still giggling she settles down to see what happens next.

---------------------

Tylor walks into the sickbay to find Azalyn thanking Harumi for arranging this visit while the doctor sits on one of the beds drinking away quite happily.

"Paco Paco! there you are" cried Azalyn (Empress Goza 16TH)

Upon seeing Tylor, Azalyn rushes over and hugs him

"Hi there Azalyn sorry im late i had to finish my duties on the bridge otherwise i get moaned at" replied a smiling Tylor

On the other side of the room captain Dom glares at Tylor ignoring the attempts by Harumi in starting a conversation.

"Well your here now" Azalyn still hugging a unresistant Tylor

Finally stepping back Azalyn grabs Tylors hand and leads him out of the room with Dom following hotly behind.

"What was all that fighting about in the hanger bay Paco Paco"

"Oh that the marines and pilots are fighting again, they're just blowing off steam"

"I see after i asked them not to last time i was here"

They made they're way back to the hanger, followed by Dom, Harumi and the doctor who decided to save himself the probable journey later. When the group arrived the fight was almost over as there was only two combatants left fighting, the rest lay sprawled about the hanger unconscious. Cryburn and ensign Kojiro(the red samurai) were raining blows on each other without noticing the audience they now had.

"STOP I COMMAND YOU" Azalyn called using her imperial voice

Cryburn hearing this turns towards the voice and gets hammered when Kojiro who is so focused does not hear anything follows though with a punch that sends Cryburn flying into the nearest wall.

"Oh er erm...thank you your highness" Kojiro says as he finally notices the audience

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head Azalyn returns to the corridor with Tylor and Dom while Harumi and the doctor wake up the fallen.

"Dom you can return to the Doroume now everythings calmed down now, i'll be alright" commanded Azalyn as they made there way back to sickbay

"Bu...yes highness" says Dom as he bows his head and glares at the deck plating

Tylor and Azalyn continue up the corridor chatting away leaving Dom standing there furious at being dismissed. Damn you Tylor thought Dom as he proceeded back to the shuttle wishing not for the first time that her highness would allow him to assign some guards around her while she was on this ship of fools.

-----------------------

Smiling Washsu blanked the screen and made some notes then prepared to carry on, when the screen cleared it showed a planet very much like Earth but with on sign of spacecraft or industry in orbit.

Frowning Washsu changed the view around the planet and found nothing.

Focusing down on the planet she found what looked like medieval cites with people dressed in tunics and beeches doing all kinds of different tasks, grinning evilly now she believed that she had found a perfect place to research in secret if she ever felt the need to.

At that moment Washsu was above a large forest when a Large explosion blazed into being, rushing to the scene Washsu was surprised to find a small group sitting around a fire.

In the group were two men and two women, one of the women was standing by what looked like a scorched bear, confused she turned up the volume and watched.

"Hey Gourry give me a hand here"

-------------------

"Hey Gourry give me a hand here" cried Lina Inverse

Sighing Gourry walked over to her knowing that arguing was pointless.

"Yeah Lina"

"I need a hand skinning it, i bet it tastes good and the pelt will make a nice profit" said Lina

Amelia and Zelgadis watched Gourry not for the first time feeling sorry for him as Lina ordered him about. When the task was completed Gourry went down to the river to clean up While Lina wrapped the pelt and placed it Gourry's pack while he was away.

Amelia was reading her spell book while Zel sharpened his sword while they waited for the meat to be cooked.

They had all met each other about three days ago by complete chance, Lina and Gourry were investing the rumours about a crime cartel who were using a magical artifact to take out their rivals. Zelgadis also heard of the cartel/item and believed or hoped it could be used cure him once and for all, Amelia taking a holiday from the court at Seyroon was wandering about delivering JUSTICE to evil doers and just happened to encounter Lina and Gourry.

After all meeting up and smashing the cartel the leader was the only one left to be dealt with and stupidly smashed the relic in moronic opinion that if he could not keep it, no one would. Since then no one had seen him since, what was not surprising was that he had been on the receiving end of a double powered dragonslave from a really pissed Lina so only those four where not expecting to rencounter him ever again.

Zelgadis continuing his search for a cure now finds himself being reunited with his old comrades who seem to going the same way he is as they're in no hurry right now.

Finally Gourry now clean returns just at the right time to eat, all not bothering with conversion dig in with the food. Three of them stop after the first bite while Lina happily continues on.

"Erg what the..." says Zel as he stares at the others

Amelia stares at her meat with a disapproving frown while Gourry puts his down onto Lina's portion.

"Er whats up guys, never had bear before" Lina finally comes up for air

"No" says Zel

"I don't think i will again either" replies Amelia

"Oh well it is an acquired taste" Lina says as she carrys on

Later Zel and Amelia having no choice eat some more, Without knowing that Lina when the meat was cooking put on one of her favourite spices just for added flavour. Gourry wisly never had anymore, after the meal Lina forced Zel to move the carcass away from the camp. He only did this so Lina would stop fluttering her eyelashes at him then they settled down and slept.

--------------------

Washsu watched as the party went to sleep and tried to work out what had caused that explosion, finally she decided to follow this group for a while she might find out what the cause was yet. While they slept she prepared the next set of tests to be done on the Dimension viewer.

--------------------

In the morning Lina awoke to find Zelgadis and Amelia groaning and clutching theirs stomachs, Gourry was still asleep.

The day was clear and bright and the only bad thing to spoil such a morning was with the groans of pain from her two comrades.

"Whats wrong with you two"

Zel looking very white glares at lina while Amelia looking green around the gills just sits there hunched over.

"It was that damn meat last night, looks like it was bad" snarled Zel

"Damn wish i not wasted the spice i had on it now oh well" said Lina not fully awake yet

At that point Lina notices the glares of her comrades and realises that she's just erred big time.

"SPICE" both Zel and Amelia snarl while Lina sweat drops

Amelia starts to cast a healing spell on Zel while he looks for his sword

"Com'n guys i'll cast a healing spell and..." says Lina just as Zel's sword whistles just

past her nose

"WHAO...hey careful with that thing Zel" Lina said as she leaps away

Now fully wake Lina regains her footing and looks at the others, at the same moment Zel on his hands and knees while still holding his sword waits for Amelias Spell to take effect.

"Your lucky my aim was off" growled Zel as he glared at Lina

"Why blame me YOU said the meat was off, thats the reason you feel bad" Lina challenged back at him

Amelia finishing her spell trys to stand with not much success while Zel sword held low charges at Lina

"LEVITATION" shouts Lina rapidly taking off only just avoiding Zel's attack, Taking to the air as well Zel chases Lina for about a minute as Lina dodges his sword swings, Lina finally led Zel back to the campsite. Just as Lina clears the tree line she receives a nasty shock

"ELMEKIA LANCE" Amelia called weakly

While she have been dodging Zelgadis's attacks Lina forgeting all about Amelia was hit full on by Amelias spell and did a superb impersonation of a shot down plane, crashing Lina fell on the grass in a big heap and did not move for a couple of seconds. By that time Zelgadis had landed softy down and looked at Lina, Amelia had fallen again after casting her spell and sat hunched up while she looked at lina.

Slowly Lina stood up while holding her arm to her side as if in pain and blood flowed across one eye from a nasty looking head wound, Looking singed alittle she REALLY glared at other two.

"I told you it WAS THE MEAT NOT ME, BUT RIGHT NOW I COULD NOT CARE LESS" snarled Lina

Upon hearing this Zel and Amelia finally start to calm down as they register Lina's injuries and deciding that they want too far, but now its too late as Lina activated her magic amplifiers.

"DARKNESS BEYOND TWILIGHT, CRIMSON BEYOND BLOOD THAT FLOWS"

Hearing that spell Zel's jaw drops and Amelia turns from green faced to ashen white

"BURIED IN THE FLOW OF TIME, IN THY GREAT NAME I PLEDGE MYSELF TO DARKNESS"

"Lina NO wait" shouted Zelgadis

"Miss Lina don't do it, your hurt" cried Amelia worried about Lina's head wound rather than her own safety.

"LET THE FOOLS WHO..."

------------------

Washsu had watched last couple of minutes in shock while her scanners copied anything that happened, From the first spell cast every tool Washsu had was brought to bare on the quarrel played out in front of her. A warning tone sounded and Washsu pulled up the data which caused the warning, her medical scans of the red haired girl showed that if she casted her spell the exertion would kill her thanks to that head wound she received.

Quickly Washsu activated one of the prepared experiments and hoped it worked, all in the name of science. In reality Washsu could not just stand by and watch someone kill themselves over something so trivial as bad meat.

turning back to the screen, it being a matter of seconds since the warning tone she crossed her fingers and watched.

"LET THE FOOLS WHO..."

-------------------

"STAND BEFORE US BE DESTROYED"

"DRAGO..."

At that second Lina was hit and covered with cold water which fell out of the clear sky, Lina losing her concentration caused the spell be disrupted.

Lina screaming in agony crumpled to the ground for the second time today in a heap.

Zelgadis rushing to her side checked her pulse and quickly carried her over to Amelia so she could start casting healing spells, Gourry sleep through out all this awoke at Lina's scream. Drawing his sword and scanning the area only to find the others kneeling by Lina's body.

"Wha LINA!"

Amelia and Zel both ignoring him while they worked they're spells on Lina.

-------------------------------

Ten hours later Lina came too and the first thing she found was a worried looking Amelia looking back at her.

"Easy Now Miss Lina your hurt bad, stay still Mr Gourry Mr Zelgadis shes awake"

Tell me something i don't know thought Lina as she followed Amelia's advice, not having the energy to argue. A relived looking Gourry and a sheepish looking Zelgadis sporting a nasty looking black eye came into view.

"Hey Lina how you doing, you had me so worried you know" said Gourry smiling down at her

Blushing alittle Lina smiled warmly at Gourry guessing who had given Zel his new panda look.

"Im sorry Lina i overreacted" said Zel looking really guilty

"Me too miss Lina how are you"

"Urh I feel like i've been fighting Dark Star single handed"

Zel winced while Amelia paled, Gourry placing one hand on Lina's shoulder smiled down which caused Lina to really blush, looking at Zel and Amelia Lina decided to clear the air.

"I still think that meat was bad, but lets forget what happened ok"

Nodding Zel and Amelia smiled back.

"We've been waiting for you to wake before we carried on, every things packed" said Gourry

"Yeah so i notice" Lina replied smiling weakly while pointing an unsteady finger at Zel's eye

Everyone laughed at that including Zel who deemed he owed Lina this and alot more to make amends, Amelia casted one more healing spell then gathered up her gear.

Much to Lina's surprise Gourry removed his torso armour gave it to Zel to carry while gently picking her up in his arms and started to carry her, blushing again and enjoying the feeling of being in Gourry's arms she started to dose off with a really big smile on her face.

I could get used to this but i won't admit it thought Lina as she fell into deep healing slumber.

As the party left the clearing the one thing that they all forgot was where that water had come from that disrupted Lina's spell.

------------------

A grinning Washsu followed the party as they left the clearing, That girl was real lucky there, **espeically with a genius like me on the case** she thought. Filing this dimension as high priority Washsu considered what she had seen, Magic, REAL Magic she had to have it. Transferring all the files to her personnel computer Washsu started to power down the system as it was nearly dinnertime and she was ready for one of Sasami's meals.

When she left the lab Washsu headed to the living room wondering where the rest of the Masakai household were, There asleep on the couch lay Mihoshi snoring loudly. On the lawn by the lake Ayeka and Ryoko were fighting again, shaking her head Washsu wondered when those two would ever learn. Suddenly the thought occurred of those two throwing spells like the ones she'd seen earlier, shuddering she turned away quickly from that idea and sat in one of the chairs and started to read through the files While ignoring the sounds of explosions and the snoring.

The next day Washsu checked back to the party and was pleased with what she saw, the girl called Lina had recovered and was making Zelgadis and Amelia work very hard to make amends.

Lina had them doing everything for her including at one time a back rub from a tired but eager Amelia.

Also noticing Zelgadis at one time scowling while he cleaned Linas cloak and boots Washsu could not resist doing to him want she had to Lina, as he continued the task he was hit by falling water soaking him through and giving him the extra task of drying Linas boots.

"Always pay off your debts young man" cackled Washsu as she laughed at Zel's reaction

She now knew the reason why these people could use magic and not surprising it turned out the magic could work in any dimension, smiling Washsu decided for the last test of her new creation she would visit that world and get as much magic she could get her hands on. Besides she liked Lina, that girl reminded her of herself.

So Washsu the Greatest scientific mind of that universe decided to keep track of this group of people so while she worked she saw everything that happened next.

--------------------

END

ONTO CHAPTER 1


	2. Why Me!

It really should not happen to a Sorceress

A Slayers, Tylor, Ranma, Tenchi Muyo, Love Hina, Bubblegum Crisis, Domination Tank Police, Full Metal Panic and SG-1 crossover.

By Paul "Astivalis" Haines

Thanks to Simon Wright for all the proof reading.

(I have said this once but none of these characters or series belong to me, I'm just having a little fun with them abit.)

Chapter One **WHY ME!**

High on a cliff above the town of Mackelby, Lina Inverse looked at the view and spotted the town nestled by the ocean below her. Finally food, a bath and a bed at last, turning round to the others

"Come on guys there's a town down there" she shouted as she quickly followed the road down.

Gourry hearing this quickly follows after her while Zelgadis and Ameila wearily try to keep up as they ache from the chores they had to do and from the fast pace Lina had set.

Later in one of the taverns, recovering from the journey, the party was attacking the food before them like they had not eaten for weeks. After several servings Lina leaned back and sighed, Gourry was just finishing, Amelia and Zelgadis were taking their time now Lina had stopped grabbing anything she got her hands on.

Gourry noticed someone putting up a wanted poster and nudged lina to get her attention, the others noticed and also looked.

"Hmmm what's this" murmured lina and went for a look.

On the poster was a reward for the capture of a group of successful bandits who had been raiding on the coast road, talking to the innkeeper she found out that so far all attempts of capture had failed.

Grinning evilly Lina returned to the table and told the others.

"We must help out miss Lina, in the name of justice" Ameila answered straight way.

"If we must" sighed Zelgadis

"just think of the reward money Zel" said lina

"I'm not interested"

"Well more for me then, besides we might find a clue to a cure for you"

Zel glares at lina but remains silent, Lina seemed to be using that argument against him too often for his liking. Gourry and Ameila sit there watching just in case they needed to move out of the way. Normally Lina would not have been so set on the reward but truth be told she was bored. No quests had came along, no adventures, just wandering from town to town.

------------------------

The following morning they all gathered in the taproom for a conference, Lina explained what she had in mind. Gourry and Amelia listened while Zel still glaring remains quiet.

"Right thats plan, first we need a few props and then we go along the coast road and toast some bandits." said Lina.

"Brilliant miss Lina!" half shouted Ameila.

"Well what can i say" Lina said concededly.

Zel sighed and Gourry looked thoughtful(Scarcely)

"Err just one question" said Gourry which Lina stared worriedly at him

"what is it"

"What was the plan again...OWWW!"

It was a bright sunny day, on the coast road four figures could be seen as they walked along. Two of them who were women had a pole on their shoulders between them which a box was hanging, the other two which had there been a "causal" observer would assume them as guards walked on either side.

It would also be noticed that one of the guards kept smirking at one of the woman while the other gazed at the clouds with a vacant look on his face.

Giving Zel an occasional glare Lina wished the bloody bandits would hurry up, Its hot and this box was heavy. Earlier when Lina suggested that Zel carry one of the ends of the pole he made very clear that this was her plan so she should carry it. With Ameila and Lina sweating the group continued along the road, they were 8 miles from the town of Mackelby when it happened.

A large group of men left their place of concealment and blocked the road ahead. They were a scruffy, unkept group of twelve men welding a mix of weapons, The travelers stared as the bandits advanced and the foremost one started shouting orders.

Now you would think that the bandits would maybe be a little cautious seeing the group ahead gently place the pole on the ground and stand facing them, in this case no

"Hand over yer valuables and yer wont be hurt"

"About time you lot showed up" Lina called back

"What" the leader faltered as he forgot his preset speech, it has been said to be a bandit you don't have to be smart but who said anything about successful.

"Get th..."

"STOP FOUL VILLAINS PREPARE TO FEEL THE HAMMER OF JUSTICE"

"Oh hell Ameila" Zel, Lina and Gourry chorused together. From a nearby tree Ameila jumped off, somersaulted and landed headfirst short of the astonished bandit leader.

"FLARE ARROW"

"FREEZE ARROW"

Zel and Lina shout as Gourry runs forward and grabs a shell shocked Ameila, when he's clear Lina follows up with.

"FIREBALL"

By this time the other bandits seeing their leader first charred then frozen stare in shock as they see a ball of fire coming straight at them "BBOOOOOMMMMMM"

Looking at the sprawled forms of the bandits Lina turns to the others to find Zel kneeing by Ameila.

"How is she" Lina asks Zel as she nears

"She's abit dazed, she must have landed on a rock"

"For justice ARG!" Ameila crocked

Not bothering to comment that Amelia was like that normally noticed that Gourry had fetched the long coil of rope from the box and was walking towards the sprawled bandits. That was a disappointment thought Lina as she walked to the ice statue of the bandit leader, they could have at **LEAST** tried to be a challenge. While Gourry was tieing up the bandits Lina waited for the leader to defrost. Awhile later Amelia assisted by Zel joined Lina to stare at the charred, shivering man before them.

"Alright where are the rest of your gang" Lina said as her picked him by his battered jerkin

"Wh...wha..w" the shaking bandit tried to say, either from fear or cold (your choice).

"You had better answer or I'll let him do the asking" Lina pointed at Zelgadis for which she received a evil glare in return.

"W wo wontt t d do yyou aanny ggoood knowiingg tthaat"

"Oh and why is THAT" the man's shivering starting to subside made Lina realize that he was not worried about the other bandits at all.

"If you ggo to ouur base, i doubt you all survive" grinning, the bandit stared at Lina (not a smart bandit at all).

Gourry finished with the others turned just in time as the leader was repeatedly pummeled.

"Oh thats the bad Lina i know"

Later the battered and tied bandits were being led back to Mackelby, the bandit leader was carried by Gourry as he was in la la land. The others seeing what happened to their leader never tried anything and avoided staring at Lina (proves there are some smart bandits about).

Gourry spotted something moving in the bushes to the side but before he could say anything an arrow just misses his head and hits a tree.

"Bowmen to the left"

Everyone ducked but Zel and Lina who kneeled down and started casting

"FIREBALL" both shouted

The two fireballs hit the supposed area that the bowmen hid and badly scorched it, Zel quickly started checking for a body while Lina checked on Gourry and Amelia. The bandits stayed where they were.

"Hey Gourry you all right"

Gourry lay on his stomach with the passed out bandit on top of him

"err i think so" pushing the bandit off and dusting himself off.

Amelia standing up "Who was that miss Lina"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW" cried Lina annoyed that Gourry was almost killed, turning she joined Zel coming out the scorched tree line

"ANYTHING"

"Nothing" Zel replied looking really pissed

"Damn, ok lets not give whoever that was a second chance, lets go"

As the group left the area no one noticed a lone figure sitting up on a very high branch watching them leave.

"Oh my that sure was unfriendly" the figure muttered to himself and then vanished.

-------------------------------------------------

The room was quite dark with a small number of torches on the walls, a man sat at a table overloaded with books left open at certain pages, A light sphere hovered at his shoulder as he kept his attention firmly fixed on the text in front of him. Ignoring the men lounging, eating or talking in front of him.

The main door slams open and a man strides towards the table ignoring the greetings of the other men around him. Wearing what looks like green woodmans garb and cloak, a quiver and a bow he wastes no time upon reaching the table he says.

"Lord Traenis we have a problem"

Glaring up the seated man, who was dressed in a expensive green black looking robe with plenty of pockets was looking really annoyed at being disturbed.

"What is it now"

"Rohan's group has been captured"

With a groan the robed man stands up and starts rubbing his temples

"How"

"From what i saw they were ambushed by a sorceress, a chimera, a swordsman and a kid. They did not stand a chance, i tried to take out Rohan but someone interfered"

"Hupf" replied the robed man "Describe this so called sorceress"

"Red haired, skinny, age about 16 and very volatile"

Suddenly the robed man started laughing, the other man caught off guard stares at the other in surprise.

"So Heldrun what your telling me Rohan and his men were ambushed by a young girl, JUST OUT OF A MAGIC GUILD!"

Heldrun's face pales as the robed man throws a book at him which hits his chest, he does not move an inch as he knows to do so would mean his death. All the others behind him watch or whisper to each other while they watch this scene as it plays out.

sighing Traenis seats down.

"Warn the other groups, if they encounter this girl they are to withdraw"

Heldrun starts to turn away when the robed man stops him.

"Wait were Rohan's men killed as he was captured"

"No lord the last time i saw them they were all being taken back to Mackelby"

Smiling with relief the Traenis leans forward on his desk and says

"Good for a moment there going by your description i thought that girl might have been Lina Inverse"

Heldrun regaining some colour goes ashen white upon hearing that name. As soon as Lina's name was spoken all noise in the room stopped and a falling pin could have sounded like a huge gong being struck.

"THE BANDIT KILLER!. what can we do lord" said Heldrun as he recovers from the shock.

"Calm yourself if it had been her all of Rohan's group would be dead including Rohan, as i have heard Lina Inverse kills ALL the bandits she encounters because she is a psychopath. No this girl is a want to be Sorceress trying to make a name for herself"

"Yes lord" smiling Heldrun bows then leaves to relay the new orders, meanwhile Traenis signals to some of the men in the room and waits until they are standing before him. Pointing his finger at some of the men he says.

"It seems that the Council at Mackelby are up to something found out what then report back to me" bowing those men left the room

Without pausing Traenis points at the others.

"It seems that we need to teach Mackelby a lesson in staying out of my operations"

"Yes lord have you got something in mind" replied one of the bandits quite bravely interrupting the seated man.

The smile Traenis gives the men in front of him would have made a mazoku green with envy.

"I think..." pausing to rub his chin "That Garo needs some exercise around now".

---------------------------

After the bandits not including the leader were dropped off at the local militia building, the party headed to an inn to rest, eat and interrogate their prisoner. Upon finding out he had been captured by the legendary bandit killer/dragon spookier the bandit now was understandably bricking himself which Lina took FULL advantage of.

"OH PLEASE DON'T KILL ME PLEASE OH PLEASE AHWWWWWW PLEASE!"

"I wont unless you starting talking about something interesting" Lina said while nibbling on a drum stick.

The landlord and other people stared at the ongoing scene with feelings almost close to sympathy for the bandit as earlier when he found out who had caught him he tried to make a break for it, lets just say it was very violent and leave it at that.

"PLEASE NOOOOOO AHWWWWWW!" the bandit on his knees with his tied hands before him.

Zelgadis not paying much attention to what going on continued finish his drink while Amelia stared that the bandit like something which had just crawled out of a midden pile.

Gourry keep staring at Lina and the bandit with a worried look across his features.

"TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!" Lina said through her teeth after five minutes of the bandit blubbering.

"ARG" the bandit finally realizing he's on very thin ice.

"T E L L M E !"

"Lina arnt you being abit to hard on him" Gourry pipes up

"WHAT HE'S A BANDIT GOURRY HE DESERVES EVERYTHING HE GETS OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALREADY!"

"No but..."

"BUT NOTHING JUST SHUT UP NOW...T E L L M E!"

"You might as well tell her, this is nothing compared to what she does to me" said Gourry

Turning from the wall which Gourry is now half imbedded Lina grabs the bandit and draws him to eye level.

"ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT I TALK AWWWW"

"Good now spill"

The bandit talks for a while explaining where their base camp is and numbers of bandits there, he does not mention a few points though hoping that these points will save him from this harpy in front of him, he agrees to lead Lina to the base in exchange for sparing him. At this point Gourry having freed himself wanders back to the table just as Lina stands up.

"Ok I'm going to bed, Zel you have guard duty until Gourry relives you night!"

"Why am i guarding him" Zel says to Lina's back

"A girls got to get her beauty sleep you know" winking at Zel Lina walks away.

In that case you need as much as you can get thought Zel darkly as he stared at his now new roommate.

"You can do it mr Zelgadis i know you can, its in justices name" said a chirpy Amelia as she started to follow Lina

"snort" was Zel's reply then grabbing the bandit roughly led him to the room he was to spend the night. Gourry following behind rubs his jaw hoping Lina had not done any lasting damage this time.

--------------------------------------------

Much later that night Lina was woken from her dream which included a swim suit and a vault filled with gold coins, sitting up in the bed half asleep she tried to pinpoint what had woken her up.

"GGGGGGRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHAT THE.." rushing to the window, opening it she stared out trying to see the source of that strange roar. Seeing no sign wondered what the hell is that.

"GGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

the echo sounded some distance now seemed like what ever it is was moving away.

"That was no dragon..." murmured Lina as she stood by the window until the roaring could no longer be heard. Later back in the bed an worried sorceress tried to sleep.

--------------------------------------------

That morning Lina checked on the others incase they heard the commotion last night and found them Zel's room, the bandit bound, tied and trussed up so much would have made a sadist feel very proud listened the conversation.

"Yeah i heard something last night, never heard its like before though" replied Zel when asked

"Me too, i wonder what foul creature made them" a worried looking Amelia said

"Huh heard what" said Gourry hoping someone would tell him what they were talking about.

Ignoring Gourry's comment Lina carried on

"I don't know and don't want to find out either, lets get going come on Gourry"

Leaving Zel and Amelia to sort out the bandit, Lina with Gourry following went downstairs to find the innkeeper to settle up. They found him in the nearly empty taproom talking to one of the militia men, upon nearing they heard.

"Thats terrible" murmured the innkeeper

"Yeah theres not much hope i afraid, damn shame, I've got to go and pass the warning on" said the worried looking militia man

Taking his leave the militia man left and the innkeeper turned to Lina.

"Such terrible times...How can i help miss"

"Just here to settle up, whats terrible" Lina said

"Oh one of the inns and the surrounding buildings was attacked late last night and a woman was kidnapped, nearly everyone out trying to find her"

Lina's spine went very cold, remembering the roaring sounds last night.

"Anyone get to see what took her"

"Sadly no it happened so fast, but the one thing everyone agrees on that whatever is was it was huge. Such a shame the lady was quite fair with red long hair I'm told, i hope she's found soon"

After innkeeper was paid Zel and Amelia joined them with a bleary eyed bandit in tow and Lina told them what the innkeeper had said, no one noticed the smirk the on bandit's face when he heard what Lina said.

------------------------------------------

The bandit lead the group off the road and started walking into the forest, Zel walking right behind him with Amelia, Gourry and Lina trailing behind. Since hearing about the attack Lina felt very ill at ease and jumpy which was not doing great things for her temper as Amelia found out earlier.

They had followed the bandit along one of the other roads out of Mackelby and had gone five miles until he lead them into the forest. As they made their way through Zel, Gourry and Lina felt like they being watched so prepared themselves in case of an ambush. Amelia just stayed close to Zel.

One hour and a half later the bandit signaled them to get down and crawled up were the ground raised up in a slope and peeked over, everyone following his example joined him and looked at the bandit base camp.

The camp looked to have been set upon some old ruins which were repaired but showed age, it lay in a valley with a stone cliff behind it which stretched away on either side.

The main building was at the back the camp against the cliff with about six other smaller buildings in front, as the party watched they could see some of the bandits as they went about their duties.

Along side the main building looked to be a huge cave opening where several men seemed to pushing a cow toward the entrance, the cow was fighting back as it tried to keep away from that opening. The defense wall from the cliff formed a half circle inclosing the camp, at the main gate a sentry tower was set on top with an additional four lookout towers were spaced out along the wall. Lina noticed also the wall was made of stone and seemed in good order, the group stared at each other for a moment then went back down the slope.

"We have two options here" lina said as they huddled together, the bandit forgetting who side he's on joins them to listen.

"Oh what are they" Gourry asks nervously

"Well we can either try to trick ourselves in or just start throwing fireballs" smiled Lina

"Heh fireballs, it will be faster and then we can carry on to the next town" says Zel

"Yes I'm with mr Zelgadis, lets get them for justice" Amelia strikes a pose and a clenched fist while Zel blushes alittle, for once Lina and Gourry pretend not to notice and move on.

"Lets do it" Lina says while turning to the bandit who is grinning innocently. Without pausing she slugs him, he hits a tree and is knocked out.

"Was that really necessary" Gourry asks as the group move back to the slope.

"It was for his own good, he would have only got in the way" said Lina innocently

--------------------------------------

In another dimension Washsu watched the party as they planned out their assault, liking what she had seen so far stopped work and reached into what looked a hole in the air, pulled out a jumbo size bag of popcorn, a cold drink and leaned back to enjoy the fireworks which were about to begin. Unfortunately she was so focused on the screen and had the volume so high that she was unaware that she was now not alone.

--------------------

Inside the camp Traenis stood in the main hall and stares at the frightened, kneeling red haired woman before him and scowls.

"So Garo brought her back here did he" turning his attention to Heldrun's as he stood behind her.

"what do you want done with her" Heldrun says with no expression

The woman blankly stared at nothing and seemed to be in a severe case of shock, when she had been dragged into the room the guards had to put her into the position she was in now. looking at her now Traenis believed it to be so bad that she probably not recover from.

"Garo got her let him deal with her, a waste really such beauty only to end up as a monsters meal" he said as he signaled the nearby guards

As the guards removed the woman Traenis moved around his desk and crossed his arms.

"Trust that monster to grab souvenirs instead of wreaking part of that town as he was ordered to, it seems that a punishment is in order"

"What do you have in mind lord" Heldrun asks

"I'll leave that choice up to you Heldrun, if only Garo would follow orders"

"As you will lord Traenis" Heldrun bows and leaves the room

Traenis slowly walks to the rear of the room towards a hung tapestry which he pushes over reveling a passageway, he walks down until he enters another room which a magic circle has been cut into the floor. Hopefully i can get some progress done without anymore interruptions he thought as he walked to the only table in the room, on it was only one item a stone tablet with a huge black pitch jewel set in the middle.

The item had been taken from a traveling priest one of the raiding groups had encountered, the item was very old and you could feel the immense power it held but so far he had not been able to unlock its secrets yet. Traenis believed it to be some sort of magic amplifier but if not he could still make use it, at that moment he felt the ground shake as in a explosion cursing he left the room to find out what was going on now.

-----------------------

At first the camp was peaceful until the main gate exploded, one of the look out towers burst in to flame and one section of the defense wall shattered leaving a large gaping hole. All that happening at the same time completely caught the bandits by surprise, Lina walking through the gap she created smiled as the bandits tried to rally their defense.

She could not see the others thanks to the smoke and dust but could hear them, she walked through camp casting fireballs whenever she spotted small groups of bandits and encountered Zel hard pressed against three bandits.

"DIL BRAND"

the spell hits two of the bandits blasting them away giving Zel the chance to deal with the third.

"You timed that right Lina" said Zel

Lina smiled and gestured the victory sign at him

"Lets find the others" she said

Continuing they noticed that there was not that many bandits left to deal with, they found Gourry next by the main building just as he finished with his last opponent,

"Gourry over here" cried Lina as she ran up to him

"Hey Lina what keep you" Gourry smiling at her

Shaking her head noted that Amelia had not shown up yet.

"Wheres Amelia" said Lina as she looked around her, the other two copied her

"HELP MR ZELGADIS MISS LINA MR GOURRY AAAHHH" came a scream behind them

Amelia appeared out of the smoke running blindly with four men welding swords chasing her, she had one arm being held by the other and blood could be seen where her hand was.

Zelgadis moving very fast shot past Amelia and double slashed two of the pursers while Gourry dealt with the third, the fourth was fireballed before he could even flee.

"Amelia i told you to only distract them not go hand to hand with them" said Lina while Zelgadis was tending to her wounds.

"I did miss Lina but they surrounded me, i took care of some but there were to many"

"Ok I'm not mad its just i don't want to be the one who tells Phil if anything happens to you"

Nodding Amelia turns to Zel and smiles at him from which he seems to be uncomfortable and blushes, by now the smoke has cleared alittle and Lina stares at the scene before her. the main gate and look towers are destroyed, the bodies of the bandits can be seen scattered through the camp area some moving some not and two of the nearby buildings are ablaze.

"GGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The party upon hearing the roar quickly turn to the direction it came from

"What now" Gourry says as Zel starts to enchant his sword

"Dont know but its going to be bad" said Lina

Striding out of the cave a very large creature emerged. It had a lions body, two huge furled wings, a human looking face and ears and the tail had spines at the end which reminded Lina of a mace.

At its side a man walked, dark haired he looked to be middle aged and he wore a black and green robe, .

"NO WAYYY" cried Lina as she remembered the details of this creature.

"What the hell is that" Gourry and Amelia chorused, Zel saying nothing.

"Its believed that they were extinct along time ago, i have never seen one until now" replied Lina

"What is it" asked Amelia

"Its a Manticore, this IS going to be bad" said lina while she tried to remember any other details

The man finally stopped and glared at the party.

"So you are the latest thorns in my side" said Traenis sarcastically

The Manticore stood alongside its companion as it flexed its front claws into the ground and gazed at the party hungrily.

"Are you their leader" said Lina as she gestured at the sprawled figures around her

"Yes i am and i take it you four are the ones who captured one of my hunting parties" replied Traenis

"Thats right" said a grinning Lina

"Well then you'll forgive me I'm sure, as I'm a busy man with other matters to attend to" replied Traenis

Traenis slowly moved away from the Manticore while he seemed to ignored the party. Without warning the Manticore charges at Zel and Gourry while Traenis begins to cast a spell, Amelia quickly moves back knowing she will be more hindrance than help with the wounds she has. Lina quickly starts to cast a spell hoping to finish before the man does,

"FLARE ARROW" both shout at the same time

Both spells meet and explode between the two foes, they each cast a number of spells at each other which results in the same result. This guys good but play times over thought Lina as she stares at the man. Whispering her next spell she sees that the man is breathing hard and is starting his own spell, keeping her movements as small as possible she finishes the spell.

"dil brand"

Catching the man while still casting his spell Linas spell erupts around him throwing him back several yards onto his back, half dazed the man uses his elbow to half rise himself up and wipes the blood coming from his mouth away. Quickly following him up Lina starts preparing another spell but stops when a familiar figure appears suddenly.

"Hi Lina just going to borrow him for a bit" said Xellos as he grabs Traenis and vanishes

"WHA...XELLOS" shouts Lina

Furious Lina turns to the other battle going on, The Manticore was giving Zel and Gourry some real problems. A long time ago the other races tried to eradicate the Manticore as it had one ability which made it dangerous, it was immune to magic. Zel finding this out focused on his sword skills while Gourry tried to get past the creatures defenses, Amelia watched as Zel and Gourry tried to slay the creature. Lina watching now sees Amelia cast a spell which is the only one so far to even effect it.

"RAW TILT"

The Manticore writhes in pain and Zel uses the chance to thrust his sword into the creatures chest while Gourry also strikes another part of the body, Zels strike finds it heart and with one final roar the Manticore collapses to the ground almost crushing Zel as it falls.

"I'm glad thats over that thing almost had me a couple of times" said Gourry breathing hard

"No argument from me" replied Zel

"Its not over yet Xellos grabbed the guy i fighting with" said Lina

"He what...lets go with him about causing whatever mischief does not bode well for us" said Zel as he started to run toward the main building, the others following behind.

------------------------

"Who are you" Traenis said

"Oh just passing though, thought to lend a hand thats all" replied Xellos

Xellos had transported Traenis to the entrance of the chamber with the magic circle and stood there smiling, grabbing the relic Traenis made to leave.

"I would not go that way if i were you" said Xellos while passing his hand over the held relic

"Its the only way out unless you use that transport spell of yours" snarled Traenis

"No i wont but...thats not a concern right now" said Xellos giving Traenis a true Mazoku smile

"Wha.." was all Traenis could say as the relic activated and engulfed him in sphere of darkness.

------------------------

In another dimension Washsu sat totally engrossed as she watched the attack unfold before her, the Manticore and Xellos intrigued her but she continued to watch and eat knowing everything was being recorded for study later. Watching as the party catches up with Xellos and what is happening she did not notice Mihoshi making her way through all the cables and machinery, When Washsu heard the bang of something big crashing to the floor and looked to find Mihoshi she froze with absolute terror for three seconds. By then it was too late.

Mihoshi tangled up within the cables trips up, one hand knocking a power converter over which caused the loud bang and managed to right herself by holding herself up with her over hand by grabbing an overhead cable. That cable held for two seconds then it came loose which made Mihoshi fall forward into one of the power shunts while at the same time her spare hand trys to find something to grab and lands on the backup computer keyboard.

The entire room becomes a mass of sparks, flying machinery and popcorn then complete darkness.

-------------------------

The party stormed into the main building, except for a couple of guards and servants they found it deserted, Entering the main hall they stood there not surprised that they were alone.

"GGRRR damn it where is that trouble maker hiding" snarled Lina as she scratched her head

"He'll show up thats the one thing I'm sure about" replied Zel gloomily

Waiting for the inevitable Lina starts reading the books on the far table while Zel helps Amelia treat her wounds, Gourry wanders about the room looking at the tapestries on the walls. When Gourry reaches the tapestry on the rear wall Xellos steps out from the hidden passageway.

"Hi its been awhile" says a smiling Xellos

"Urk don't do that" said Gourry as he recovered from shock

"snort, you took your time" said Zel

"XELLOS" cried Lina as she slams shut the book she was holding and advances on Xellos

"Hi Lina, er I've taken care of that man for you" said a sweat dropping Xellos

"REALLY AND WHO ASKED YOU TOO!"

"I do er, try to help you lot out when i can"

"YEAH RIGHT, well thats another bandit gang taken care of lets grab their loot and go"

The party starts to move out of the room but stops when another figure steps out behind Xellos, recognizing the figure Lina cursing prepares a spell as the others prepare themselves but then stare in shock at Xellos.

"My lord how are you" said an kneeling Xellos

"(I AM FINE AS YOU CAN SEE, COULD YOU HAVE NOT FOUND A BETTER HOST THAN THIS)" said the figure in a strange voice

"We did try my lord"

"(HMMM I SEE WELL...)"

"HEY XELLOS WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE" shouted Lina as she interrupted the figure

"Lina it would be a best if you left now"

"WHAT, NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME"

Looking at Lina and the figure by him Xellos looking really nervous starts to say something when the room is bathed in a white glow, everyone staring in confusion watches as the glow increases and everyone in the room has an glowing outline surrounding them. Suddenly there is a flash of light and the light disappears and the room returns to normal minus the occupants.

At that exact moment on the UPSF destroyer Soyokaze Master sargent Cryburn was practicing at the shooting range in his powered suit when he was surrounded in a white glow and vanished. Also in another dimension two people take cover as energy bolts passed over them, one of them badly wounded wait for the self destruct device they activated earlier to blow, Looking really battered and worn they wait for the inevitable, suddenly they are both surrounded by a white light.

END

ONTO CHAPTER 2


	3. Complete Magic Panic Part 1

It really should not happen to a Sorceress

A Slayers, Tylor, Ranma, Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis, Domination Tank Police, Full Metal Panic and SG-1 crossover.

By Paul "Astivalis" Haines

Thanks to Simon Wright for all the proof reading.

(Right once again none of these characters or series belong to me, I'm just having a little fun with them a bit.)

Chapter Two **COMPLETE MAGIC PANIC PART 1 **

Pushing bits of metal and popcorn off her Washsu staggers to her feet and gazed in horror at her surroundings, the dimension viewer/transporter lay in a broken heap of scrap metal along with the rest of the lab. Quickly a glowing red Washsu searches the mess until she finds Mihoshi asleep inside what remained of the main power shunt.

"M I H O S H I!" snarled Washsu as she held Mihoshi by her neck.

"Ohh ermm wha" Mihoshi croaked as she woke up

"GGRRRRR"

"Urk erm miss Washsu what you doing and why you looking so mad" said Mihoshi as she looked at Washsu and the remains of the lab.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAB, WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME BEFORE YOU CAME IN"

"Er...I erm forgot"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE"

"We were wondering what you were doing and missing so many meals Tenchi asked me to check on you" said a crying Mihoshi

Snapping two of her fingers together Washsu summoned a Tenchigrabber which grabbed Mihoshi in a very tight grip while Washsu checked on how badly damaged the equipment was, twenty minutes later while ignoring Mihoshi's crying she now knew how bad things were.

Most of the power connections and control systems were junk, the viewer needed to be rebuilt and The main control unit was the only part that had survived without much damage.

In total it would take a month to replace all the broken equipment, repair what she could and test before she could resume dimension viewing again.

Rubbing her neck Washsu checked on the information she'd gathered and found it intact, relived she skimmed through it all and found three records which showed they had occurred when Mihoshi had trashed the lab, When she checked what they related to Washsu stared at the screen in growing horror, they were transportation records. She checked what and who had been transported and found that all three had gone to the same dimension, pulling up an earliest record of that dimension the transports had gone to Washsu stared ashen white.

"Hmmm oh my"

Quickly Washsu using the computer called the whereabouts the rest of the household outside the lab, She quickly left the lab and headed for the nearest person. That person was Ryoko to which Washsu stated that Mihoshi was helping her with an experiment and that she'd be busy for the next few days and to tell everyone not to enter the lab until told otherwise. Not giving Ryoko a chance to speak Washsu rushed back to the lab and started the computer sorting out the new equipment and components she required. While that was happening Washsu turned to Mihoshi who was still crying away as she was held firm.

-----------------------

At the dimension the transports were about to appear it was early evening in Chofu Toyko, two people walked side by side along the pavement, passing the odd parked car and hardly encountering anyone the two people traveled alongside the road.

One of them was a young girl with long blue hair, she wore a white blouse and blue shorts and was scowling at the boy walking alongside her. the boy dark haired wore a dark t-shirt and black combat trousers and kept scanning the area.

"Damn it Sousuke will you give me a straight answer" said the girl in a vain attempt of getting her companions attention.

"Hmm affirmative miss Chidori" Sousuke replied.

Smiling to his answer Kaname thought **_Yes at last, a trip to the beach with Sousuke_**.

Earlier Sousuke and Shinji had taken Kaname, Kyouko and Mizuki to a AS (Armed Slave) tournament which everyone had enjoyed it except for Kaname who had wanted to go to the beach. Having left the others earlier the two of them were going home, walking the rest of the way in silence they finally arrived at Kaname's apartment building.

"Well today was different Sousuke, well goodnight" said Kaname

Sousuke ignoring Kaname checked out the entranceway very thoroughly while Kaname sighed and grimaced.

**_Why me _**she thought and was just about to tell him what she thought of him but was stopped as a white glow shone from the T-junction about 100 yds away.

"What the ARRGH" was all Kaname could say as Sousuke drove her to the ground and pointed his gun at the light.

The glow was becoming bright when suddenly there was a brief flash and then it was gone, except now the T-junction was no longer empty. Kaname could from her angle just see what looked like some people standing there.

--------------------

At the T-junction seven people unsteady looked around at their surroundings, the largest grouping was Lina, Gourry, Zel and Amelia who in shock stood there trying to make sense of what was before them. Nearby stood a eight foot tall pink colored suit of powered armour which with one arm scratched its head while the operator turned as he stared at his surroundings, on the pavement the final two seemed normal except that both looked like they had been through hell, their uniforms were ripped and torn and for the fact that one of them, who was a women was badly wounded lay there as the man above her jerkily tried to point his machine gun at everything and anyone at once and seemed to be very agitated.

"Wha er where are we" said Gourry as his stares at the surroundings

"I have no idea, Zel have you" said Lina turning to Zelgadis

"No, but I'll bet Xellos has something to do with us being here" says Zel

"WHAT THE HELL what's going on here" yelled Master Sgt Cryburn as he half climbed out the suit

"Who are you" asked Lina as she looked at the suit

"Master Sgt Cryburn UPFS Soyokaze, I was on the shooting range minding my own business then next minute I'm here, and you are..." replied Cryburn as he stared at Lina.

"Lina Inverse, I don't know where we are. we need to find Xellos I think he caused all this" said Lina while matching Cryburn stare for stare

"Is that so well lets together find this Xellos guy and...get back home" said Cryburn as when he paused he cracked his knuckles and gave Lina a fierce grin.

**_Yeah I like this guy, he's got the right attitude_** thought Lina as she returned Cryburn's dirty grin, Zel also smiled and nodded at Cryburn while Gourry looked concerned.

Lina was just about to say something but was stopped when Amelia cried out, everyone turned to see what was going on.

While Lina had been talking with Cryburn Amelia had saw the wounded woman and the kneeling man, acting on impulse she had rushed forward to try healing but was blocked by the man and had a strange weapon held close to her head. Noticing how the weapon was gently trembling in the mans grip Amelia wisely froze.

Zel and Gourry drew their swords while Cryburn went back into the suit and moved alongside them, Lina prepared a spell while she rapidly thought of a way calm everyone down.

-------------------

Kaname backing away from Sousuke and regaining her footing now had a better view of the T-junction and watched these strange people, Sousuke watching had changed targets and had a clear shot at the kneeling man who was threatening the young girl before him.

**_Those people look familiar, where have I seen them before_** thought Kaname as she watched.

-------------------

"Alright take it easy, we mean no harm" said Lina to the man while making calming gestures. After a few seconds the man replied but Lina did not understand what he said, Zel and Gourry seemed to have the same problem.

"He's asking who we are" said Cryburn

"You understand him" said Lina

"The suits language software does" replied Cryburn

"Er right, well you can introduce us then" said Lina as she stopped trying to figure out what software was.

A minute of Cryburn talking to the man before him passes until the man finally lowers his gun and nods at Amelia, very slowly she kneels down by the woman. Zel, Gourry and Cryburn move closer while trying not to agitate the man further.

At that moment behind them, they heard the rumble of an oncoming truck.

The driver was tired and lost, his attention wandering from the road as he came up to the T-junction ahead, he knew he was on the wrong road to the warehouse as he tried to recall where it could be, suddenly he noticed these weirdly dressed idiots standing in the middle of the road.

As the man and Cryburn talk suddenly a horn blares startling everyone and they all turn to the source, a truck rapidly approaching them, the driver frantically sounds his horn as it bears down on Lina as she remained in the road as the others scattered from its path.

Lina frozen stares as the truck bears down on her, at the last second a pink blur snatches her out of the way.

"You alright" asked Cryburn as he sets her down close to the others.

"Yeah GGRRR THAT'S IT!" snarled Lina as the truck and trailer continues on past her.

"FIREBALL" shouts Lina and Zel, furious at what nearly happened Zel joined Lina with his own spell while Gourry looking murderous hovers by Lina ready to defend her.

The two fireballs strike the rear end of the trailer which explodes, shattering one third of the trailer, the truck brakes hard and stops. the driver takes one look behind him and abandons the truck in terror, jumping out of the cab he runs on down the road not daring to look behind him.

The nearby cars near the rear of the truck had their windows and wind screens smashed and were covered with bits of what looked like fluffy toys which smoldered away, bits of toys where scattered throughout the area while the rest of the trailers contents could be seen burning away.

--------------------

Sousuke and Kaname watch in shock as the trailer explodes, Sousuke seeing the red haired girl about to be hit saw what he thought was a very small AS pluck the girl away to safety.

Kaname feeling cold all of a sudden shivers.

**_What... is happening to me? _**she thought.

--------------------

The blast wave knocks everyone a couple of feet except for Sousuke, Kaname, Amelia and the kneeling man as when he saw the fireballs he lay down and covered the wounded women and Amelia with his body, Lina being the closest lands close to Sousuke and Kaname.

Zel and Gourry regain their feet as Cryburn pulls his suit out of the car he landed on, from the nearby houses and tower blocks people hurry out to either stare at the truck or call out to find out what had happened.

"What the...how" said Cryburn as he turned to Zel and Gourry

Zel and Gourry look at each other then Zel smiles while Gourry copies Lina's favorite gesture, the victory sign.

Lina shaking her head looks at the remains of the trailer and grins evilly, just as she was about to rejoin the others she heard someone talking behind her, a boy and girl near to her age.

The boy hovered protectively by the girl while he pointed what Lina figured was a weapon at her, the girl with one arm against a wall. A vacant look on her face was speaking what Lina thought was gibberish.

**_This place is really weird_** thought Lina as she started to walk away, she froze when she heard "Ragnar Blade" and "Clare Bible" from the girl.

"Firestorm spell is to powerful to be controlled by the wielder and should not be used, mumble Dimension link is mumble dangerous as the mumble" said the girl who seemed on the verge of fainting.

Lina closing the distance focused on what was being said as the girl was mumbling a lot of the words now. The boy stepped in between them while trying to support the girl with one arm, Lina stopped as she looked at boy before her, she recognised the body language and the look in his eyes, it was the look of a veteran warrior she had seen it before, there was something not right here but Lina did not get the chance to find out what it was.

"Lina" shouted Gourry as he ran up to her.

Stopping just by her and glancing at the two people before them.

"Lina we have to go now Cryburn said that it will be bad if we still here when the local authorities arrive"

Lina could now hear a repeating noise in the distance which was slowly getting louder.

"Alright" said Lina as she thought **_I'm going to know what she knows of the Clare Bible. _**

Hurrying back to the others Lina and Gourry found Cryburn and the unnamed man in a heated debate, Cryburn stops when they get near.

"We have to leave, if the locals are anything like the shore patrols I know" said Cryburn

"How fast can you move in that" said Lina as she pointed at the suit

"Fast enough" replied Cryburn as he gave her another dirty grin

"Zel, Amelia we're leaving. Carry him" said Lina as she indicated the green uniformed man

Both nodding in reply Zel and Amelia move along the man while Cryburn quickly reassures the man. his reaction is wary but he makes no sudden moves.

"Cryburn you can carry her, try to keep up. Gourry your with me" said Lina when Cryburn finished talking, as she finished she put arm around Gourry's waist. Gourry looking uncomfortable has no chance to speak his mind as Lina casts her spell.

"Levitation"

Cryburn and the man watch in surprise as Lina and a whimpering Gourry take to the air, after a few seconds delay Cryburn back in the suit skillfully and care picked up the woman, being careful not to jostle her the pink power suit quickly moved down the road after Lina. Zelgadis and Amelia flying behind the suit with their passenger follow not far behind.

As they leave the scene the shouts and screams of the gathered people could be heard as they watched them fly away.

One minute later the first police car and fire engine arrived to find the remains of the trailer, the mob of onlookers and nothing else.

A couple of streets over at one of the local bathhouses a man was being pummeled by an angry mob of women only wearing bathing towels.

"Really this is unnecessary ladies..OW..honesty I OW..OWFFF..I can..OW you must have problems getting OW..good support for those" said the man as he looked at one of the women who happened to be well endowed.

The response was a flurry of blows that knocked the man to the floor, a short while later the man was dumped outside the bathhouse. A bruised and bloodied Xellos with a big grin on his face looks around him, finding his staff dumped alongside him gets to his feet and brushes dirt off his robes.

**_That was interesting_** thought Xellos as he recovered his staff and teleports away, he fails to notice the man hiding in the shadows of a nearby alleyway, as Xellos leaves the mans eyes glow red and fades from view as the man disappears down the alley.

--------------------

On the side of a highway a police patrol car sat parked, its single occupant watches the passing traffic for any offenders while she cleaned her pistol with a cloth while muttering to herself.

**_Boring _**thought Wakanna as she glanced at the traffic, **_If I don't have someone to play with soon I'm going to lose it _**she thought as she put the pistol on the passenger seat and reached for the next one of the small pile of pistols and machine guns.

Due to a couple of misunderstandings officer Wakanna lately works alone, this isn't because she's disliked by her fellow officers, more like feared. Wakanna likes to test her abilities against criminals and terrorists and always gets so focused that bystanders, emergency services and other police units are forgotten in the excitement. Also it would not be untrue to mention that Wakanna is on occasion a gun toting psycho, how she has kept her job is one of the true secrets of this particular universe (answers via email please - Astivalis).

As she was about to start cleaning the gun when the police radio which had been silent until now chirped to life.

"Any units to assist code blue 14 in Chofu ward, I repeat code blue 14" said the radio.

**_Blue 14 wait that code means... suspected terrorist activity_**, fumbling for the mike which was on the floor Wakanna heard some of the other officers responding to the call.

"CAR 167 RESPONDING" yelled Wakanna as she gunned the engine to life and roared onto the highway

"er car 167 negative hold position I repeat hold position"

"BWAHAHAHA! AT LAST SOME ACTION, I'M ON MY WAY CONTROL"

"Car 167 respond car 167...$&((..."

The operator in his panic accidentally forgot to stop transmitting. As Wakanna sped along the following could be heard faintly.

"YOU WHAT...IDIOT IF I WANTED THE SCENE TO BECOME A WAR ZONE I WOULD HAVE LET THE JDSF HAVE JURISDICTION"

"Sorry sir"

"Alright the damage is done just warn Captain Ikari at the scene about who's on the way to him"

"Sir...ST when did I leave this on"

Wakanna grinned evilly as the operator finally cut the transmission.

--------------

Sousuke watched the bizarre group as they flew and ran from the T-junction, checking that Kaname is alright he reholstered his glock 26 and picked her up in his arms. With the minimum amount of fuss he made for his apartment before the police arrived. As he went his mind raced,** _who were those people, what black tech did they have that allows them to fly, was the AS a new prototype and why was it pink?_**.

When he arrived seeing that Kaname was still unconscious he gently placed her on the couch, rechecking her vital signs Sousuke got a damp cloth and placed it on her forehead.

Staring down at Kaname Sousuke tried to recall what Kaname had said in her whispered state to have that red haired girl so interested in her, he could only recall the phrase 'Clare Bible' as it had no meaning to him but to the red haired girl it seemed important and seemed to be very interested.

Finally moving to the radio Sousuke adjusted a few of its controls, **_I think that group will be back and soon, I had better report this _**he thought as he picked the table mike.

"Urzu 7 to Control"

After a few seconds delay

"Control to Urzu 7 we read you"

"Code alpha red"

"Standby"

------------------

At that moment in the Pacific ocean, on board the submarine Tuatha De Danaan Lt. Cmdr. Andrei Kalinin in his office worked through the after mission files before him. Still recovering from the Behemoth/A21 incident Kalinin under Capt Testarossa orders had been kept to light duties.

In charge of Mithril's special response teams Kalinin was responsible for all the covert/strike operations

At that moment Kalinin heard the intercom

"Cmdr Kalinin to the bridge"

Replacing the file on his desk Kalinin made his way to the bridge, when he arrived Cmdr Mardukas the ships XO was on duty there, Turning to Kalinin Mardukas nodded and said with a trace of disdain.

"Urzu 7 called in, code alpha red"

Not bothering with the Cmdr's tone Kalinin already knew of the Cmdr's dislike of Sgt Sagara nodded in reply and moved the communications board.

The communications officer handed a headset to Kalinin and said.

"Patching you through sir"

With the headset in place Kalinin wondered what had happened this time to have Sgt Sousuke Sagara call in with the emergency code.

"Kalinin to Urzu 7 report"

For the next few minutes Kalinin listened to Sousuke's concise report on the mystery encounter, finally at the end Kalinin's mind raced as he absorbed what Sousuke had said and the possible implications.

"Hmm very well sgt, I'm sending Urzu 2 and 6 to support" as Kalinin said this he nodded at the comm tech who started a call over the ships intercom for Mao and Weber.

"Standard surveillance equipment with two M9's will be available to you, your authorized to do what you need to for protecting miss Chidori Sgt. Keep me informed of any developments, good luck Kalinin out"

Handing the headset back to the tech Kalinin paused for a moment in consideration of the Sgt's call, finally he moved to the bridge exit to inform the Captain of these developments and brief Mao and Weber on their new assignment.

------------------

Lina with a scared to death Gourry clinging to her flew over Chofu, With the birds eye view an amazed Lina looked at the nearby scenery in wonder, **_If I didn't know this was not home I do now _**thought Lina as she earlier had flew over a railway line with a freight train passing by. Glancing behind her often to keep track of the others Lina noticed Cryburn had slowed down to almost a stop by what looked to be a large park.

Turning around Lina descended toward the pink suit.

"Lina quick she's going on me damn it" called Cryburn as he laid out his passenger gently on the grass and then was carrying a small box with a red cross on it as he hurriedly exited the suit.

"Oh hell" replied Lina as she landed

Gourry still with his eyes closed kept his death grip on Lina completely unknowing of the situation or that he was back on terra firma. Lina would have not minded this if the circumstances were different but as time was critical so she hit him hard.

"LET GO OF ME YOU JELLYBRAIN!"

Lina quickly rushed from the crumpled form of Gourry and to the woman's side, What she saw didn't give her much hope. The woman's skin looked blue and her breathing seemed shallow, the woman's large wound on her right shoulder was now bleeding freely. Cryburn was holding a small white box over where the woman's heart would be and was cursing to himself.

"Healing" said Lina as she heard Zel, Amelia and their passenger arrive.

Lina's hands started glowing white as she held them over the woman as the others rushed over, Zel and Amelia copy Lina and cast their own healing spells while their former passenger sounding agitated and worried hovers over them speaking words only Cryburn with his suit understands.

For the next few minutes the scene stays the same with the exception of the woman's agitated companion who's pacing and comments hinder the others than help while Gourry catching on to what's happening scouts the surrounding area in the park just in case of any unwanted surprises.

Ten minutes later Lina stops her spell when she notices the woman's color and breathing has steadied, her wound no longer bleeding is still serious but is now not life threatening. Zel and Amelia copy Lina while wiping sweat from their foreheads, Cryburn packs his items away and puts them back into the suit as he lets the man know of his companions condition.

"That was close, too close. I don't think I can do that again until I've rested" said Lina as she straightened out some kinks from her back.

"Same here, we need to find somewhere to stay for awhile and come up with a plan to get back home" said Zelgadis.

Amelia nodded wearily in agreement as she checked over the patient.

"We could find a hotel" suggested Cryburn as he and the man rejoined them.

"Yeah, where do we find one of these hotels" replied Zel as he looked at Cryburn

Before Cryburn could speak Gourry rejoined them, breathing a little hard he gestured over his shoulder.

"Lina I think I've found something" he said

"Lets take a look, can you guys keep an eye on her" said Cryburn to Zel and Amelia before Lina could speak and gesturing to the sleeping woman.

"Wha...hey wait for me" cried Lina as she followed.

Lina behind Cryburn seethed with him taking charge, Gourry turning back leads the way and fades in the dark gloom of the park with Cryburn and Lina following close behind.

------------------

Back at his apartment Sousuke sat in the shadows of his bedroom, ready just in case of attack. Wearing a black combat suit and webbing he held a FN SCAR assault rifle, his Glock 26 and Steyr TMP holstered and ready. Without making any sound he waited and wondered when Mao and Weber would be arriving.

**_I wish they would hurry, I'll feel better when they're get here _**thought Sousuke as he watched and listened for anything out of the ordinary. Earlier after reporting in to Mithril Sousuke had booby trapped the balcony and hallway with claymores set for remote detonation then had moved Kaname from the couch to his bed as the bedroom offered better security than the living room.

As he waited he considered what he seen and what other surprises that strange group of people would show, from their flying ability to the destruction of the truck proved that they were not to be underestimated.

**_What Black technology did they have to produce those fireballs and allow some of them to fly _**thought Sousuke not for the first time.

For a fact the small red haired girl had been the only one to show any interest in Kaname but the last look the girl had given Kaname when she left was enough to make Sousuke worried, as for the others more information was needed before a risk assessment could be made.****

A sound brought him up short from his musing and Sousuke aimed his rifle at the open doorway, the sound came again and he realized that it came from Kaname who was mumbling in her sleep. Without making a sound Sousuke moved to Kaname's side and gazed down at her, a small smile came onto his face as he looked at the girl peacefully sleeping away and almost wished she could be like this more often. Since his assignment began on guarding Kaname his life had changed so drastically that he hoped this mission would not end any time soon. Just being with her Sousuke felt more complete than all his many years working for Mithril.

Not sure as what he was feeling he stood there watching as Kaname continued to mumble in her sleep, engrossed in watching Sousuke was surprised when Kaname's eyes sleepily opened and she groggily looked around her.

"Sousuke" whispered Kaname as she rubbed her eyes

"I'm here Kaname, rest easily you had quite a shock"

"What owww my head hurts"

From the bedside table Sousuke handed two pills and a glass of water to her which Kaname gratefully accepted. Resuming his vigil Sousuke moves back into position as Kaname takes note of her shadowy surroundings.

"Er Sousuke, where are we?" asked Kaname nervously

"We in my apartment bedroom Kaname, after what happened earlier I had to take steps to ensure your safety"

"WHAT! your bedroom, you carried me from the street to your apartment. Do you have idea what people would have thought about that if they seen us YOU IDIOT!" shouted a red glowing Kaname as she rapidly moved from the bed and near Sousuke.

"ER...!" was the only thing Sousuke had a chance to say

"Have you got any more of those painkillers"

"Er..Yes"

"Good" replied Kaname as the Halisen was revealed and she advanced towards the grimacing solider before her.

WHAM...WHAM...WHAM.WHAM.WHAM.WHAM...WHAM.

------------------

Earlier Gourry as he had scouted the area had heard a lot of noise nearby and investigated, Unknowingly to him what he found was a hotel close to the park with crowds of people entering and hanging around outside. Some of them were wearing clothing similar to his own.

Now with Cryburn and Lina, for a full minute they watched the milling crowds.

"Alright what's going on over there?" asks a confused Lina as she stares.

"I think I know, yeah its the perfect place" replied Cryburn smiling widely.

"Look at that, that's the stupidest way of carrying a sword I've ever seen" said Gourry as he pointed at one man with what looked like a sword badly strapped to his back.

"And..." said Lina to Cryburn.

With a dirty grin on his craggy face Cryburn said nothing for a few seconds while Lina looked increasingly irked for being ignored.

Before the inevitable explosion Cryburn motioned his companions back the way they'd came and rejoined the others.

Zel and Amelia had made their patient as comfortable as possible by using their cloaks as a pillow and blanket and now sat as they waited the return of the others, close by the woman's companion sat with his weapon on his lap, staring at her intensely.

"What took you so long" said Zel as he noticed the trio.

"We wasn't that long" snapped Lina

"Long enough, find anything?" Zel snapped back

"Yeah I think, Cryburn thinks so" said Gourry as he stepped in before an argument started.

"Gourry found us a hotel now all we need to do sort out how we're going to pay, sadly my credchip is useless here" said Cryburn as he waved the chip before him.

"Why is it useless" asked Amelia

"From what I've seen around here I'm from the future and the people here don't have the technology yet" replied Cryburn

"Fine I'll pay! Its always me who does so lets get on with it" Snarled Lina as she gave Cryburn a dirty look.

Reaching under her cloak Lina pulled a large bag out, opening it Lina started to grab some of the coins, Noticing what she was doing Cryburns jaw hit the floor when he realized the coins were gold.

"Urk! I think we need to exchange some of that gold into what ever the local currency is" said a sweat dropping Cryburn.

"Why?" asked Lina

"Well...er..If I'm not mistaken you could buy the whole hotel with the coins in your hand, not to mention we get a lot of unwanted attention if we try to use them" replied Cryburn

"We can handle unwanted attention, we have in the past. Right guys" said Zel as his expression said he meant what he said.

Lina and Amelia nodded in reply while Gourry looked blank as he tried to remember what part of the past Zel was talking about, Cryburn shook he head.

"Well wherever you guys came from it might have worked but here its whole different ball game, I mean that if you try to use those" Cryburn points at Lina's left hand "Then you'll have the Government asking a lot of questions, and not long after you'll have the military as well. No offence to you guys but with those tricks of yours.."

"Sorcery!" Lina butted in

"Ok Sorcery then the result will be same, you be captured, cut up and properly experimented on to find out how you do Sorcery! Do any of you want that, I don't. Please trust me on this, using those coins would really be a bad mistake" Looking deadly serious Cryburn stared in turn at the others.

Silence was his reply as the others pondered on Cryburns words.

"Alright how can we get the local currency then" asked a nervous Amelia as she did not like the idea of being experimented on.

Lina and Zel looked about they were going to protest but seeing how worried Amelia looked they held their piece, Gourry looking concerned stares at Lina, hoping she would heed Cryburns advice.

"Well somewhere around here we should be able to exchange the coins into the currency we need, Lina lets find and get this done as I think we all tired here, yeah" asked Cryburn

"Yeah whatever, as long as I get a meal with the room I don't care!" snapped Lina

Gourry started to move toward Lina but her expression stopped him.

"Gourry stay and help Zel and Amelia, just in case Ok. Hopefully I won't be long, I'll try to get some food as well Ok.

"But Lina...alright, don't take too long you hear" replied Gourry.

Yawning Lina nodded back as she walked away with Cryburn, after they had gone Gourry sat down on the grass next to Zel and Amelia.

"How long do you think they'll be?" asks Amelia

"I really don't know...but I hopes its soon" replied Zel as he turned to look at the wounded woman.

"If we don't find somewhere to stay soon I'm worried that she won't make it" said Amelia

"Yeah...but that's not the only thing I'm worried about" said Gourry

"Heh Lina can look after herself you know Gourry" replied Zel

Gourry shakes his head and nods at the woman's companion.

"He's the one worrying me! I've seen that look on warriors before, warriors pushed to their limits and beyond. If anything happens to her its likely that will snap what control he has left and then..." shrugging his shoulders Gourry looks at his companions.

"Ahh Wha..What can we do Mr Gourry" said a more concerned Amelia

"Well we make sure nothing happens to her and me and Gourry be ready to counter whatever he does. Secondly swap places Amelia as your too close to him for my liking" stated Zel

"Alright" replied Amelia

After the swapping of positions silence descended over the remaining group members, Zel and Gourry watch the man intently for any movement as Amelia tries to hide behind Zel's back.

As he stayed on guard for any outside intrusions or movements from the woman's companion Gourry wondered what could have happened to this man to drive him so close to the edge.

------------------------

30 minutes later an near explosion was heard clearly, Gourry, Zel and Amelia looked at each other as multiple explosions could be heard.

"Is That?..." asked Amelia

"Yeah it is" stated Zel

"Wonder who annoyed her this time" said Gourry

Remaining where they were it was not long till Lina arrived with a dazed looking Cryburn behind her.

"HI GUYS...here try these" said a way too happy Lina as she threw a bag of potato chips to each person, including the silent man.

Zel, Amelia and Gourry stare at the bags until Lina shows them how to open them, Cryburn sits down and gives Lina a uneasy look every now then. The silent Man ignores the bag and just stares at his companion.

"What..Chomp..was..(chew)..the explosions earlier" asks Zel while giving Lina a suspicious stare.

"Oh that well I found some bandits that needed punishing" said Lina

"Bandits?" said Gourry and Amelia at the same time.

As they ate Lina told them what happened after she and Cryburn had left.

Finding a shop to exchange the gold had been easier then they both thought, A pawnbrokers shop had been the place where they had succeeded. the place had looked a little run down and much to Lina's and Cryburns surprise the owner did not react to having to exchange the gold. Lina's hackles rising as she survival instincts kicked in was ready if the owner tried anything underhanded, convinced he was a villain Lina's guard was fully up. Even more surprisingly nothing happened but the exchange, 10 coins were changed and Lina now had several bundles of local currency called Yen. After checking the notes and leaving the shop both Lina and Cryburn were expecting a double cross but nothing happened. Quickly returning to the group not to mention getting some distance from the shop Lina spotted another shop, a shop with what looked like food inside. Finding a local convenience store Lina had dragged Cryburn inside.

Quite happily grabbing anything that attracted her eye, Lina left Cryburn speechless as she went shopping for snacks, Sadly this was not to happen long as while Lina ran up along the shop three man entered the store and attempted a robbery. Realizing what was happening Cryburn at the rear of the store was unable to do anything, that could not be said for Lina. As the shopkeeper was being threatened with a knife Lina catching on casted Flare arrow at the man do the threating. The second robber seeing his partner fall to the floor as a burnt heap pulled a gun and fired a shot wildly to where he thought the attack had come from. Just missing Lina she responded with a fireball which destroying anything between her and the robber hit throwing him clear through the shop window. The third robber now panicking starts to flee while managing to dodge a fireball is hit with an ice arrow.

Quickly grabbing her chosen items Lina apologies about the mess and pays the shaken shopkeeper who numbly responds. Dazed Cryburn rejoins Lina as shes checks the robbers pockets and while keeping any money found, picks up the gun which was a Glock 23 looks at it then discards it in disgust. Finally leaving the shop they quickly passby the slowly melting ice statue and run back to the others before any one arrives to investigate what happened.

"And that's what held us up" finished Lina as she devoured her bag of chips.

"Ah I see..." said a disapproving Zelgadis

"Miss Lina you didn't kill them did you?" asked Amelia

Pausing as she considered her reply, Lina finally said.

"I doubt it, but who cares they were bandits. They deserve everything they get"

"Oh miss Lina" said Amelia as she shook her head.

"Maybe...but we don't need any more trouble from that right now Lina" said Zel

"Yeah yeah, enough already" grumbled Lina

"How long has he been like that?" asked Cryburn as he came over his nervousness over Lina's actions and stared worriedly at the unmoving and silent man.

"Mnph mnnpah mmannph mnph" said Gourry with his mouth full, rolling his eyes Zel answered instead.

"Since Gourry showed you the hotel"

"Hmm not good" muttered Cryburn

The others watched as Cryburn reached into a pocket and drew a small item out, fixing it to his ear he turned to the man.

"Jack, Jack!"

Jack slowly raised his head and stared blankly as he heard his name coming from the power suit.

"Jack, Are you Ok" asked Cryburn

His reply was silence as Jack just stared through him.

"Er...we're going to be leaving here very soon and go to a hotel Ok, we will get your friend..." said Cryburn as he placed a hand on the woman's arm was stopped by the sudden movement of Jack, as a blur the P90 was primed and aimed straight at Cryburn. Zel, Gourry tensed up to Jacks action while Lina stared in surprise. Amelia hovered behind Zel with a spell ready in case thing got any worse.

Jack looked at Cyburn and slowly put the P90 back on his lap.

"I think we really need to get to that hotel guys" said Cryburn to the others who all nodded while giving Jack concerned glances.

"We're ready to go but...Cryburn that thing in your ear, let me talk to him" said Lina as she stared at the silent man called Jack.

"Yeah, here"

"Hi Jack, I'm Lina"

Jack stared through Lina the same as he did with Cryburn.

"Look we're all going to the hotel now, She needs to be somewhere warm to recover alright. Not on the cold ground. Now your friend will be carried there so could you not get upset please, we're trying to help here you know" stated Lina as she looked Jack straight in the eyes.

For a few seconds nothing happened until Lina noticed that Jacks stare became more focused than before, moving stiffly Jack put his weapon on safety, then placed the weapon on the woman's stomach. The others watched as Jack placed a couple more weapons with the P90, then using Zel's cloak covered the items completely. As he done this Jack reached for another item which he held out for a curious Lina to take.

"Its..ID...we..need ID to get in" said Jack,his voice cracking.

"Thanks" replied Lina as she showed Cryburn what she had.

With a pause Jack kneeled down and gently picked up his companion and cradled her in his arms.

"All set, ready to go" called Amelia

"Great, lets get out of here, lets get somewhere warm" said Lina, forgetting to give back the earpiece to Cryburn lead the way to the hotel with all the rest following not far behind.

The hotel was nearly full to bursting in the reception area with most people wearing almost every kind of costume, the group passed through the crowd almost without a second glance even with Cryburn in his powered amour suit. Getting a room proved to be a simple task as with Jacks ID and the bundle of notes from Lina the group was able to rent out one of the very few spare suites for the 3 days. After booking in they where asked to register at the events reception desk to which Cryburn took that particular job on. Waiting around 15 minutes as the rooms were readied Cryburn finished the task and gave everyone what he called ID badges and said to keep them on while they were staying here. Lina and the others noticed that every now and then they were attracting some attention from nearby people, mostly smiles and nods with the occasional admiring comment said to them. At a complete loss as to this they mostly smiled back nervously and wondered why this was happening. through out all this Jack's demeanor and patience was becoming stretched as he radiated his displeasure at not able to let his companion rest and heal straight away. When the suite was finally ready Lina and the others were relived that Jack had managed not to make a scene. Cryburn having no choice but to leave the suit in what the hotel staff were calling the prop room Zel had become concerned over Jack and the language barrier, but with no choice open to them and the suit weighing close on to a ton and a half there seemed like little could be done.

As the group headed over to what had been called an elevator Lina noticed what looked like a small shop close by.

"Hold up guys, I've got an idea" said Lina as she darted into the shop

"Hey! this is no time to get souvenirs, Damn it" said Zel as he glanced at Jack who happened to be now getting really irked by all the delays.

Quickly Lina reappeared with a small bag in her hands and smiling smugly to herself

"What did you get Lina, is it food" asked Gourry

Zel, Amelia and Cryburn looked curiously at the bag while waiting Lina's reply, Jack on the other hand was giving Lina a very evil stare that stated he would not stand for any more delay.

"No Gourry, but I think its the solution to our language problem, hmm shall we go" replied Lina as she noticed the glare coming from Jack and feeling too tired to do something about it.

After the group had ridden up the elevator which had fascinated the slayers group they arrived at the suite, instantly heading for one of the rooms Jack placed his companion to bed and took care what need to be done. Cryburn wandered the suite with Lina and Gourry while Zel found himself in the bathroom, Amelia hovered just outside the room with Jack in case he needed any help.

"Wow this is pretty good huh Lina" said Gourry as he looked around

"Yeah it should be considering the cost" replied Lina as she sat down in a clear spot on the floor

"Hey what are you doing, there are chairs you know" stated Cryburn

"For what I'm doing I need the floor Ok now shush, I need to concentrate" said Lina as she unrolled a small mat which on it was a white glyph, placing it before her Lina placed a necklace and a bracelet in the middle of the glyph. placing a few other items by her Lina started a low chant and placed her hands over the glyph and items, as the chant continued Lina's hands stared to glow red.

"What is she doing" whispered Cryburn to Gourry

"Er..don't know but I think she's using a magic circle, or I think it is anyway" whispered Gourry

"Oh..." said Cryburn a little confused

Near silence was all could be heard for awhile as Jack moved around in the other bedroom and Lina continued to chant, Amelia joined Gourry and Cryburn as they sat on the couch and chairs and watched as Lina worked on whatever it was she was doing.

Finally Zelgadis rejoined them with a confused expression on his face

"What's wrong Zel" asked Cryburn

"Oh er..well I've found what I think is the bathroom but there's something that's confusing me" said Zel as he was surprised Cryburn would use the shortened version of his name.

"Really show me" replied Cryburn, Zel led them to the bathroom and pointed to one of the basins, this basin was practically on the floor. Zel pressed a pressure switch which from the basin a stream of water came from a nozzle in the basin and rose in the air and landed just inside the basin.

"Now what is this used for, cleaning your feet or legs. It can't be a fountain its to low, its beyond me as to whatever use its for" stated Zel as he looked at his companions for their reaction. Amelia and Gourry looked blank while Cryburn recognizing what it was he tried not to laugh at Zel's expression.

"I'll tell you later as I'm getting really sleepy right now Ok" said Cryburn as he made a hastily retreat before he could laugh his head off and upsetting Zel, shaking his head Cryburn left the three others staring intently at the bidet wondering what it could be.

After awhile everyone with the exception of Jack returned to the main room and watched as Lina looking really tired now worked away on the two items, finally Lina stopped chanting and crushed what looked to be jewels on the two items. chanting and crushing a few more jewels in her hands Lina leaned back and groaned.

"Finished at last" muttered Lina as she wiped sweat from her forehead

"Here Lina catch" said Gourry as a bag of chips landed onto Lina

"Thanks Gourry" said Lina as she gave Gourry a big smile.

"So what did you do" asked Cryburn

Devouring the contents of the bag almost instantly Lina smugly smiled and said.

"I enchanted those items, gave them a certain magical ability. I've only ever done protection amulets but these I've made them so the wearer can understand any foreign Language both spoken and written, as your suit is down stairs we needed something so we could talk to Jack and his friend so..." she stated as she shrugged her shoulders

"Wow miss Lina that's great" cried Amelia

"I'm impressed, its not easy to do amulets. I've tried and failed" said Zel

Gourry and Cryburn looked blank as Gourry worked on what an amulet was and Cryburn wondered on what the implications of this could be.

"Thanks guys, well I'm beat after that so I'm going to bed so where's my room" asked Lina

"We're in this room miss Lina, we sorted out who was sleeping where earlier" said Amelia as she pointed to one of the doors.

Packing her stuff away Lina turned to the others

"Thanks well G'night" said Lina as she moved towards the door, Amelia not far behind her left the three men to sort themselves out.

"What about them" said Zel as he looked at the open door which Jack and the injured woman were.

Moving toward the door Cryburn glanced in and saw the woman sleep in one of the two beds with Jack sitting in a chair by her side, not want to disturb them Cryburn waved Gourry and Zel away and whispered.

"They seem alright, Jack's a lot calmer now so I think its wiser to leave them be for tonight besides now Lina's mentioned it now I'm getting really tired"

"Yeah Ok" said Gourry, Zel just nodded.

Making their way to their room Cryburn turned off the lights as they went and the moment his head touched the pillow he including his two bunk mates were instantly asleep.

--------------------------------

Much later that night in the early hours Colonel Jack O'Neil formerly of Stargate Command sat by Carters bedside, not moving since Sam was put in bed Jack had kept a unswerving vigil at her side. Completely tired to the bone and ready to drop but unable to sleep knowing what nightmares awaited him Jack remained were he was.

The room was unlit and almost pitch dark which suited Jack's mood as he remembered past events which lead to this quirk of fate, slowly unable to stop his tired mind or distract himself past memories replayed themselves out.

The war with Anubis had been getting worse over the past few months, the alliance with the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa had been broken, from the odd reports the SGC were getting Anubis had seriously damaged the Tok'ra and the rebel Jaffa were almost wiped out. The situation was looking dire for Earth as their supposed allies were few and far between. No word had come the Asgard quite some time which had really worried Jack and the SGC.

With his super soldiers Anubis had seemed almost impossible to stop, the incident with Dr Frasier had been a close call as she had almost been killed in the sneak attack by Anubis's Jaffa. Hope and morale were low at the SGC until SG1 found what happened to be an ancients information archive similar to the one which had put all its information in Jack's mind when SG1 had found it.

General Hammond quickly authorised the retrieval of this archive in the hope that it contained information that could stop Anubis or make him think twice before attacking Earth which everyone knew would happen soon.

Jack in command of four SGC teams including SG1 gated to the target planet, meeting no resistance Jack left two teams to guard the gate while the rest headed to the place where the archive was, halfway there SG1 and the other teams were ambushed by concealed Jaffa with the odd super soldier mixed in, the following battle had been intense as both sides badly wounded each other. With Jaffa reinforcements coming to their allies aid left the SGC teams in dire straits as with no chance of getting past the enemy, with a good chance of being cut off from the gate left Jack and the surviving team leaders the only option to retreat. The situation became worse as the SGC teams moving back to the gate became under bombardment from Al'Kesh bombers.

With a lot of wounded personnel Jack, SG1 and almost half the other teams surviving escaped back to the SGC empty handed, Teal'c and Daniel lightly wounded did not help make a bad situation any better from Jack's point of view. Blaming himself for the failure of the mission Jack brooded over what had happened, if only he done something different things could have been better he thought.

Two days later the worst thing that could have happened did, 30 Goa'uld motherships hypered into the solar system near Mars, rushing straight in at Earth, giving them not much time to react. From a safe distance the motherships bombarded the surface as they aimed for the powerplants across the planet, after neutralising most of the plants the invasion began as the motherships started to descended for landing.

Throwing everything they could each of the worlds nations put up one hell of a defense to repel the invasion force, sadly except with a few successes the Goa'uld destroyed anything in their way.

Over America, Russia and Europe X302 Advanced Interceptors valiantly fought against the hordes of death gliders, but outnumbered the X302's were soon wiped out leaving excepting for the remaining regular militaries to fight on, the X303 Prometheus. Against the Goa'uld the Prometheus had hurt the invaders badly, but one versus five were uneven odds. The Prometheus was pummeled into a wreck, it crashed to the ground in a huge explosion, but it did not die alone the wrecks of two motherships preceded it.

Monitoring what was happening Jack at the SGC watched a TV screen which showed a Goa'uld mothership as it bombarded Paris before landing. Carter, Daniel and Teal'c watched helplessly unable to do a thing as the Goa'uld did as they pleased. Unable to gate off planet thanks to the Goa'uld keeping the gate engaged blocked the final escape route from Earth. Sirens sounded as a mothership changed course and was heading for landing at the SGC. Preparing what they could SG1 was ready to give the Jaffa a warm welcome.

As soon as the ship landed the base was assaulted by Jaffa, hundreds upon hundreds of Jaffa charged forward killing anybody who tried to stop them, General Hammond Keeping SG1 close by so he could use the self destruct device kept track of the attack and tried not think about his people fighting and dying in the higher levels.

The situation became worse when inside the control room several Jaffa using some type new stealth technology which made them invisible revealed themselves and attacked every one there, Teal'c fought like a demon taking several foes out before being shot several times with a staff weapon, close range and from behind. Daniel and General Hammond caught off guard were hit as well, Daniel died instantly while the General was able to shoot his killer with a head shot.

Carter had been wounded, badly but she was still alive much to Jack's relief, when he found Daniel and Teal'c however the only things he felt was rage and horror as he stared at two of his best friends corpses. He did not have time to grieve as General Hammond leaning against the wall gave Jack and Sam the last order he would ever give them. Being unable to activate the self destruct as the terminal had been destroyed in the fight, to go down one level and set the Naquidah generators there to overload, the resulting explosion could and would destroy the entire mountain.

Helping Carter, Jack half carried the last member of his team to the storeroom/workshop that contained the reactors, gripping the P90 in near deathgrip the only thing Jack wanted right at that moment was to turn around and kill as many Jaffa he could get his hands on, however not willing to give the Jaffa and Anubis control of the Stargate and letting the sacrifices of his friends in the SGC go to waste Jack headed down to the storeroom.

As they arrived they were met by a group of Jaffa who opened fire as soon as they saw them, both of them darted in the room, Jack firing from the doorway give Carter the chance to rig the generators, the Jaffa's blasts increasing Jack continued to fire from the door, darting back to avoid the blasts of the bolts, then firing again when he could. Carter moving a metal table over to form a barricade to shoot from called Jack from the door.

Following the advice Jack kneeled behind the table shooting blindly to keep the Jaffa out of the room until the generators could blow, seconds before they blew both Jack and Sam were surround by a white glow. Losing consciousness Sam slumped to the floor just as she and Jack vanished.

----------------------------

Unable to sleep Thanks to Lina's thrashing around Amelia tiptoeing into the room with Jack and Sam checks how she's doing, relieved to find the woman doing better turns her attention over to Jack, asleep in his chair with his head resting on his chest Amelia slowly drew near. Watching as Jack lightly snored Amelia smiled at the scene and keeping very quiet fetched the bed spread from the other bed and covers Jack with it. Removing the P90 from his lap and putting it on the floor by him Amelia makes sure the cover is properly over him so he will not be cold. she tiptoes out and goes back to her room, and tries again to sleep if Lina will let her.

END

ONTO CHAPTER 2 PART 2

------------------


	4. Complete Magic Panic Part 2

It really should not happen to a Sorceress

A Slayers, Tylor, Ranma, Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis, Domination Tank Police, Full Metal Panic and SG-1 crossover.

By Paul "Astivalis" Haines

Thanks to Simon Wright for all the proof reading.

The FMP arc of this story starts from the end of episode 12 season 1 incase anyone was wondering. I did forget to put this in the first chaper sorry.

(Right once again none of these characters or series belong to me, I'm just having a little fun with them a bit.)

Chapter Two **COMPLETE MAGIC PANIC PART 2**

**Pacific Ocean**

In the briefing room of the Tuatha De Danaan, three figures watched the monitor intently as the picture showed what looked like a red haired girl fly away carrying a blonde haired man.

Captain Teletha Testarossa played with her braid as she watched the monitor, her mind racing with possibilities, Commander Mardukas scowling as he watched,

Commander Kalinin looking inscrutable as usual, looking at the Captain out of the corner of his eye as he watched the monitor.

Finally the footage finished and sighing Tessa frowns intently.

"Commander Mardukas, your opinion"

"Hmm They must be considered very dangerous Captain, they're abilities shows that they're using black technology. Their blatant use of black tech displays the danger they represent."

"I agree, but there's something..."

"Captain" said Kalinin as he disrupted Tessa's train of thought.

Nodding her head for him to continue

"There are two facts that I noticed from the film which were also mentioned in Wraith's and Sgt Sagara's reports, these people except for the young girl were not interested in Miss Chidori at all. Their actions leads me to suspect that they did not arrive there on purpose, and only wanted to flee after the incident with the truck."

"Yes...that does make sense" replied Tessa

"Also the clothing and equipment, plus their actions point to there being two, possibly three separate groups. First the two young girls and the two men dressed in medieval type costumes, then the person in what appears to be a, "at this point Kalinin's eyebrow twitched. " a pink miniature AS. Finally a man and a wounded woman dressed and armed with standard military equipment ,from the style possibly American, they look as if they have come straight off a battlefield. The woman's wound does not appear to have been treated at all when they first appear. They may be together with the" Kalinin's eyebrow twitched again. " pink miniature AS but we cannot be of course certain at this time."

"Rather more interesting is the fact in Wraith's and Sgt Sagara's reports which was sadly not caught on film, is of the arrival of this group"

Tessa and Mardukas frowned at Kalinin, both wondered what point he was making with this.

"From Wraith's and Sgt Sagara's report these people appeared out of thin air"

Tessa's jaw hit the floor while Mardukas looking disbelieving at Kalinen frowned deeply.

"I hope that was meant to be a joke Commander, as the possible implications to this do not bode well at all" Stated Mardukas

"I'm afraid it was not, to quote Wraith "they appeared with a burst of light and then they were there". I'm having trouble believing in this myself but Sgt Sagara's report does back up Wraiths to a point."

Tessa thought furiously as the implications of this sunk in, trying to recall of any research dealing with matter transportation.

Shaken Tessa played with the braid a bit more roughly. Watching Kalinin remained silent as the Captain thought, Mardukas sighing looked at the monitor at the last frozen image which showed what seemed to be the pink miniature AS carrying a woman in its arms.

The silence stayed like this for a few seconds until Tessa spoke.

"Very well, If somebody has developed this technology it poses to much of a security risk for us to ignore, Commander, Inform Sgt Sagara to continue his primary mission with this addition, if he gets the opportunity to either talk or question these people, he has full authorization to do what he must."

Kalinin nodded in reply as Tessa continued.

"Update Urzu 2 on this, we need to find these people and as much information on this before any terrorist groups find out. Alert the Tokyo operations branch to began a search of the region"

"Yes Captain" said Kalinin as he stood up and made for the exit.

"That girl, will she try to contact Chidori" asked Mardukas

"Yes that's my reading on the situation Commander" replied Tessa

Hearing voices at the doorway Tessa turned round just as Kalinin reentered the briefing room with a sheet of paper in his hand, his expression remained inscrutable expect for one of his eyebrows twitching.

"Commander?"

"This report just came in, Its a police report of an incident that happened awhile after the recording."

Both Tessa and Mardukas stared as they wondered on what had happened now.

"It seems there had been an attempted robbery at a convenience store which was stopped by a young girl who froze the robbers by encasing them in ice" stated Kalinin

This time Mardukas jaw hit the floor as Tessa just stared in shock.

"There was one eye witness to this event who reported this but the really interesting part is the description of the girl, It matches the same as the red haired girl on the film." finished Kalinin

With a snap Tessa closed her mouth and unsteadily stood.

"Thank you Commander Kalinin, Commander Mardukas please go to the bridge, set course to Japan TOP SPEED!"

"Yes Madam" said Mardukas as he quickly left the room with Kalinin not far behind.

Alone Tessa slumped back into her chair, afraid now that this might be worse than the Behemoth incident.

--------------------

**Tokyo Late Evening**

The door flew open as Wakanna staggered into her apartment.

"Urh..."

Striding straight to the living room she fell face first on the couch, she remained like that for a short while until groaning with the effort, pulled herself up and headed towards the kitchen.

As she prepared the coffee she remembered the scene of the code 104 incident. "Hmph, waste of time that was".

Arriving on the scene Wakanna had found only two fire engines putting out the blazing trailer, others officers gathering what evidence there was and questioning the locals.

The officer in charge had tasked her with the job of helping with the clean up efforts, after about five minutes of this Wakanna had disappeared.

Smiling to herself at the memory Wakanna finished making the coffee, and holding the mug like her life depended on it she sipped the drink. Nothing happened for awhile until Wakanna still holding the half full mug smiled evilly.

Not long after leaving the 104 scene Wakanna had responded to call about an attempted robbery, arriving at the scene first she found an ice statue and a whimpering burnt man outside the store, checking the rest of the scene she found the shopkeeper who was beginning to recover from shock and questioned him. ignoring the groans from the third robber Wakanna wrote every word on her note book as she becoming excited, at last someone who could test her skills to the max had finally arrived.

Hearing other police units arriving Wakanna left the job of taking care of the two robbers outside to them, asking and accepting the chance to watch the security camera footage Wakanna quickly handcuffed the third man. Ignoring his cries of pain to the handcuffs she followed the shopkeeper to the back and watched the tape. If not for the evidence that she'd seen Wakanna would have thought the footage was faked, also there had been two people involved not just one girl stated from the shopkeeper.

**Guess its hard to blame anyone for missing the second person as the first sure does distract easily** she thought, **And the guy is...interesting, definitely a brawler that one.**

Helping her fellow officers with documenting the scene and getting the culprits loaded on the ambulances Wakanna finally left, heading for the local precinct she came off shift and went home. Now in her kitchen Wakanna tired mind looked at the two faces from the video footage, two people she was...very eager to meet and exchange gun fire with.

**Or hot lead and fireballs** she thought just as a cold shiver went up her spine. With that happy thought she put the mug on the counter and headed for the shower before bed.

--------------------

ED - Yeah another chapter done, smaller than the other chapters but only as the mudane world dispruted my attempts to finish it. The other bits will now be in the next chapter which are already done so updating won't be as bad as this time (I really hope :) ).

Also thanks to everyone, your support is really helping with this monster of a story thank you.

Astivalis


	5. Complete Magic Panic Part 3

It really should not happen to a Sorceress

A Slayers, Tylor, Ranma, Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis, Domination Tank Police, Full Metal Panic and SG-1 crossover.

By Paul "Astivalis" Haines

Thanks to Simon Wright for all the proof reading.

(Once more and incase anyones ignoring this disclaimer none of these characters or series belong to me, I'm just having a little fun with them a bit.)

Chapter Two **COMPLETE MAGIC PANIC PART 3**

**Tokyo**

**Early Morning**

At the Hotel suite hours later Cryburn sleepily staggerers into the lounge wearing his muscle T-shirt and trousers as he headed for the bathroom, he became dimly aware that he was not alone. On the couch sat Amelia dressed in her normal garb as she watched the TV intently.

"Eh?" muttered Cryburn

Engrossed Amelia did not notice anything

"Er..Hey?" said Cryburn as he tried to remember the girls name

"Oh morning Mr Cryburn!" replied Amelia sunnily

**Great she's morning person **thought Cryburn grumpily as he scratched his head.

"Morning...Er how come your up already, have trouble sleeping?"

"Er yes, yes I did, the bathrooms free if you want it. The others won't be up yet for awhile yet so..."

Nodding in reply Cryburn made his exit leaving Amelia to watch the scrying box, **I didn't think you could find enchanted items like this **she thought.

Half an hour later Cryburn now awake rejoined Amelia and her 'Scrying box', joining her on the couch he watched what she was watching.

**Ah the early morning cartoons, been awhile since I did that** he thought

"Anything interesting on the TV"

"Er TV, is that another word for scrying Mr Cryburn"

Cryburn paused as he tried to remember what scrying meant, chuckling to himself he decided to explain to Amelia about TV. It did take a while to explain but Amelia finally did understand particularly after finding a one of the news channels.

"You see Amelia I'm from this worlds future so I'm familiar with some of the technology here"

"I see, well what is it you do in the future if you don't mind me asking Mr Cryburn"

**Now that's a loaded question **thought Cryburn

"I'm a staff Sergeant in the United Planets Space force, assigned to the destroyer Soyakzi"

"Space force?"

"Er let me explain"

For the next few minutes Cryburn tried to explain about his background, the UPSF, the Ralgon and everyone on the Souse although he did tone down the antics of his fellow crew mates, there are only some things that should be told to a young girl. Besides just telling her that apart from fighting with anyone Cryburn and the other marines tried their hardest not to do anything except hang around in the marines section of the ship, and that wouldn't have sounded so good.

"So you defend the UPSF against the Ralgon, depending justice to any evil doers that cross your path. Ah that sounds so heroic"

Cryburn sweatdropped as Amelia's eyes unfocused and looked at whatever it was that she could only see.

"Yeah...that's what we do heh" stated Cryburn as he smiled nervously, **god forbid if she EVER meets the captain, the fallout there could really be bad **he thought.

"Erm Amelia...Amelia...OI!"

"Wha, oh sorry Mr Cryburn"

"Can you do me a favour"

"yeah sure"

"can you not call me Mr, Its been long time since I've been called that, my friends call me Mikeywhen I'm off duty."

"Ok Mikey"

"What about you, what's your home like"

Cryburn listened carefully as Amelia went into a detailed story of the Slayers crew, this continued for a bit as there was a lot to tell. That the end Cryburn wore a dazed expression on his face as he tried to come to terms with what Amelia had said.

**Demons, princesses and sorcery, if i hadn't had seen it earlier...No way would i believe this** he thought as a replay of the incident with the truck flashed through his mind.

"I..I see er..erm are you hungry?" said Cryburn as he looked to the clock on the wall.

"Yeah"

"Right what would you like"

"Erm"

Standing up Cryburn went to the table with the phone, by it there were some papers to which Cryburn sorted through them until finding what he was after. picking up the room service menu he handed the paper to Amelia and repeated his question.

She opened the menu out and stared at the writing, finally she looked at Cryburn.

"I..er..can't read this writing"

"Oh here I read it for you"

when the choices where sorted to which Cryburn chose a selection of the meals he picked up the phone and placed the order, As he did this Amelia frowning looked at him as he spoke. Seeing the girls expression he sighed as he replaced the phone on its cradle and quickly explained.

"you really don't know about all this do you?" asked Cryburn as he waved his arm out as indicating their present surroundings.

"No, it's...everything is so strange here, nothing like back home...Daddy"

**Oh &( me and my big mouth** he thought as he moved closer to Amelia and sheepishly gave her the handkerchief he always carried, the one he used when he wanted to seem gentlemanly on dates.

Feeling awkward Cryburn excused himself and returned to the room he shared with Gourry and Zel and retrieved the rest of his clothes and bits of armour that he wore. Leaving the other two occupants to their sleep Cryburn returned to a now composed Amelia who smiled warmly as he joined her on the couch.

"Thank you Mr Cry...I mean Mikey, guess I needed that"

"No problem, glad I could help"

They chatted for awhile until there was a knock on the door, opening the door Cryburn moved out of the way of the young woman who was pushing the heavily loaded trolley into the main room, as the food was placed on the main table Cryburn and Amelia helped the woman as well as they could.

After the woman left they both sat at the table and began to eat, the selection was so big Cryburn wondered if he had ordered too much. Amelia started on the waffles in syrup while Cryburn had one of the bowls of miso soup. As he ate Cryburn stared as the waffles disappeared quite quickly followed by a bowl of rice, amazed he watched as Amelia started on her second bowl of rice. Noticing the stare Amelia paused and smiled as she swallowed.

"How..if I known you were..."

Amelia shook her head.

"No its just habit, I've traveled with miss Lina for awhile now and you have to eat fast or you won't have anything to eat."

Cryburn's expression spoke volumes as he watched Amelia continue to eat, slowly he followed suit and ate.

Silence reigned as they ate while from the windows the sky brightened and just as sunlight shone through Zelgardis staggered out of his bedroom wearing a creme vest and trousers and blearily made for the table. Cryburn finished with his breakfast nursed a cup of coffee as Amelia was slowing down and noticed Zel.

"MORNING MR ZELGARDIS!" cried Amelia as she quickly wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"urg" replied Zel wincing at Amelia's tone

Smirking Cryburn recognizing someone who was not a morning person pours some coffee into another mug and places it before Zel as he sits at the table next to Amelia.

Smelling the coffee Zel eagerly grabs the mug and sips contentedly.

The two watched as slowly the coffee did its work and Zel becomes more animated.

"Morn' urh that's better...thanks" said Zel as he held the mug to Cryburn.

No reply came as Cryburn as staring very intently at Zel, for the first time Cryburn saw Zel without his face mask. After hearing Amelia's account of the slayers group Cryburn had discounted some of what he had been told as exaggeration, for example the part with Zel being one third demon, one third golem and the rest human. Now staring at the Chimera while sweat dropping he quickly altered his opinion.

"No problem" he replied finally as the pause was lasting a bit to long and Amelia was giving him a disproving look.

Ignoring the silence and Amelia's frown Zel helped himself to another mug of coffee as if Cryburn had a problem then it was HIS problem, worrying over what people thought about him was the last thing he would do.

At this point Gourry entered the room wearing his blue under shirt and trousers.

"Great, FOOD! hi everyone, morning!" cried Gourry as he noticed the smell of food and spotted what was on the table.

"Morning" came the reply with a "Morn'" from Zel

Again Cryburn sweatdropped as Gourry speedily sat next to him and grabbed a plate of and faster than he expected finished that portion.

**What...How the hell did he do that** thought Cryburn as Gourry moved onto the last of the food. Zel finishing with his coffee stood and headed for the bathroom, Amelia drinking some orange juice watched in concern as he went. After he'd gone Amelia glared at Cryburn.

"Mikey how could stare at Mr Zelgardis like that, after I had explained how sensitive he is about how he looks"

Grimacing Cryburn placed the mug on the table while Gourry pausing in stuffing his face watched the other two.

"Sorry, I know what you said but is was a shock. It won't happen again honest"

Amelia still looking stern remain silent.

"Er what's going on?" said Gourry after swallowing

Again Amelia remained silent and continued to glare at Cryburn which caused him to sweatdrop. Finally.

"Its ok Gourry, its nothing to worry about now" said Amelia as she stopped the glare and continued with her orange juice. Cryburn receiving the pointed message with the glare nodded and picking up the mug before him pretended like the last minute or so had never happened.

Gourry looking confused stared at both until he shrugged and continued to throw the food into his mouth.

A short while later as Cryburn, a calmer Amelia, Gourry and a fully dressed Zelgardis chatted around the table Lina stalked into the floor, yawning while she adjusted her belt Lina joined them at the table.

"Morning"

"Morning miss Lina"

Zel and Gourry reply as Cryburn acting out the role of steward handing her a mug with the last of the coffee says.

"Morning sleep well"

"Yawn, yeah thanks" she replied while accepting the mug

Taking a heavy pull the others watch and wait.

"AHHHH that's better...where's Jack and his friend"

"He's still asleep, so is the woman. I checked on them earlier and think we should let them rest until they awake themselves up." replied Cryburn

"Why?"

"Sigh, from the way he acted yesterday the sleep will be good for him, didn't you notice what a hair trigger he had? Trust me on this wherever those two came from it must have been a battlezone so leave them be for now Lina."

Lina listened then shrugged, accepting what Cryburn said she turned the conversion to more relevant matters.

"Ok what's for breakfast, I'm starved"

The others smiled in reply while Amelia quite happily said.

"We've had ours"

"Wha?" replied Lina crossly, at the same time Cryburn handed the menu to her.

Giving the rest of the slayers crew a glare she focused on the menu finally she looked at Cryburn.

"I can't read this writing"

**Damn, forgot about that** he thought.

Just as he was about to speak Lina cut in with.

"Oh well I go for this here to here, double portions" she said as she held the menu for Cryburn and the rest to see, her finger started from the top down to the tenth item on the list.

"y-you must be joking right?"

"No"

Remembering what Amelia had said earlier and the way Gourry had ate Cryburn quietly stood and moved over to the phone. **I'm glad the room service bill was part of the initial cost of the room** he thought as the phone was answered and he placed the order, three times he had to repeat it until finally the person on the other end accepted the order.

Shaking his head Cryburn placed the phone back on the cradle he rejoined the others and waited for the food to arrive, **This I have to see, can she really eat all that food?**

After the food had been delivered and the plates from earlier collected Cryburn was introduced to the Inverse way of eating, watching the spectacle he stared numbly as the food vanished steadily, even when Gourry made an attempt of grabbing one of the plates and the inevitable food fight began.

"GGGRR GET YOUR OWN GOURRY!

Defending her food with her spoon parrying the spoon Gourry had, Zel and Amelia having already moved clear of the fight just watched unconcerned, occasionally Zel sipped the coffee he held as the fight proceeded to the inevitable conclusion.

With her spare hand Lina grabbed her chair and while going on the offensive with her spoon swung the chair which caught Gourry on the head and knocked him to the floor groaning.

Returning the slightly damaged chair to its previous position Lina grinning almost without pause continued where she had left off.

**Good job I had my breakfast earlier **was Cryburn's primarily thought as he watched and waited for the young sorceress to finish, with a shake of his head as he waited thought of the points to raise when the breakfast was over and the planning session would begin.

Finally placing the last plate on one of the piled stacks of plates by her Lina leaned back contentedly as the others returned to the table, Gourry rubbing his head tenderly sat on the couch armrest as the rest claimed all of the seats.

Rasing her mug Lina leant forward.

"Before we do anything, any thoughts on how we'll all going to get home?"

Amelia and Zel frowned in thought while Gourry as usual looked blankly at the rest.

"Apart from finding this Xellos character of yours I'm not sure what we can do, finding out how we ended up here would help but I don't have a clue how this happened" said Cryburn his arms crossed.

----------------

At the same moment down in the kitchens Xellos sneezed just as he filled the mug he was holding with coffee.

"Hmm?..."

Having liberated what he was after Xellos teleported away just as a porter entered the room pushing a trolly.

-----------------

Back in the hotel room.

"Me too, It could have been almost anything. so many options, need to cut down the list heh heh" replied Lina

"What's so funny" asked Zel

"I don't know where to begin in listing the probable causes, for the first time all my lore and knowledge is useless" stated Lina as she smiled

"Mine too and there's all this 'technology' here to take into account, so our only option is finding that damn nuisance Xellos then. stated Zel

"Yep in a nutshell, but It wouldn't hurt to learn as much as we can while we try to find him"

"If he's here you mean" said Gourry

Silence was Gourry's reply as the rest of the slayers crew thought over that possibly, Cryburn watched quietly unsure what to add after that statement.

"Damn It I hate it when Gourry does that, sigh, he could be right Zel, Xellos might not even be here. That's a lousy thought, as that leaves us back to square one damn."

No one replied at first as they all came to the same conclusion

"While we wait for Jack's friend to get better we should do what we can and learn about this world Lina" said Zel.

Nodding at Zel, Lina smiled as the rest nodded in agreement.

"I'll stay here and and watch over Jack and his friend, they might be a little worried if they wake up and everybody has gone, miss Lina" said Amelia

"I'll check out some of the history books that should help in our next decisions, there should be a archive or some such close by here. I will need one of those amulets you created last night so I can read the books" stated Zel

"Ok Zel, Myself and Gourry will look around here a bit. Cryburn?" asked Lina

"I'll help you there, I think I saw a computer room downstairs when we first came in, there we should get access to net and find what you want. I'll take you there and show you how to use them. I'll come back once I've done that and watch over Jack and his friend with Amelia"

Nodding his thanks to Cryburn Zel a bit confused over the words 'computer' and 'net' turned back to Lina.

"Right lets go" stated Lina as she stood up.

Again Lina nodded "Here take the other amulet so you can talk to them" as she retrieved the rest of her belongings from her room and returned as Gourry his armour and sword in place waited for her. Buckling her sword in place she and the rest left the suite.

Cryburn was the last to leave, as he locked the door behind them and handed Zel the spare key who placed it in the pouch on his belt and both hurried after Lina with Gourry in tow as she headed down the corridor.

----------------

As Amelia heard the sound of the door being locked she wandered into the room with Jack and his injured companion, both were still asleep so Amelia quietly tiptoed out, closing the door behind her and wandered back to the TV. Switching it on and placing the volume on low as she been showed how to work the remote by Cryburn she flicked through the channels until she found something thta grabbed her attention.

"JERRY! JERRY! JERRY!

----------------

ED - As promised it didn't take to long to update, for once. From now on the I decided to keep the chapters to this size as trying to do the large chapters was taking almost forever to finish, and at times it felt like it too.

Thanks for all the suggestions as im trying to find ways of putting them in the plot, thank you everyone for the help and to those who have reviewed the story so far.

Astivalis


	6. Complete Magic Panic Part 4

It really should not happen to a Sorceress

A (REVISED) Slayers, Tylor, Ranma, Tenchi Muyo, Bubblegum Crisis, Full Metal Panic and SG1 crossover.

(Had to change the list due to problems with certain characters, the ever changing plot line and their probable life expectancy, namely Domination)

By Paul "Astivalis" Haines

Thanks to Simon Wright for all the proof reading.

(Right once more none of these characters or series belong to me, no profit is made off this fic and if you don't like the idea of an non profiting project which is for fun only, then tough.)

Chapter Two **COMPLETE MAGIC PANIC PART 4**

At the lobby Cryburn and Zel parted as they went in search for the computer room, leaving Lina, Gourry to stare at the large mass of passing or grouped crowds of people before them.

Most were dressed in costumes which in some cases were familiar to the two of them while others looked bizarre to them. The noise level was beyond belief making them want to cover their ears as the sound of countless conversions, screams of joy and laughter sounded around them. Faintly some background music could just be heard over the din.

Shaking her head Lina led the way as they made their way through the mass, Cryburn as the group had walked down the stairs had made sure all wore the ID badges they got when they had first arrived, to which Lina was glad he had as they continued along they had been stopped twice and asked to examine the badges. Those events now passed without incident the two checking out one of the state rooms found themselves at what to them could only be called a market. Throughout the room numerous stalls were set out before them selling things they did not recognize.

"What the hell is all this, what kind of event are these people having here?" asked Lina to Gourry.

Gourry didn't reply he happened to be staring a young blonde woman alongside a small group of people, wearing extremely abbreviated leather armour while holding a long sword before her, each time she swung the sword it seemed the woman's leather halter was about to burst open.

Lina noticing the stare glared, a red glow surrounded her as she quickly moved next to Gourry and started to pummel him senseless. The nearby crowd around them hearing the screams clapped and shouted advice to the young Sorcress.

As Gourry twitched on the floor Lina now calmer stood confused as she received praise on her 'cosplaying' from some of the nearby crowd including the woman that Gourry had been watching.

Accepting the praise but really confused Lina tried not to be envious as the leather clad woman moved on with her friends.

**Why!, why can't I be like that** she thought sulkily as she waited for Gourry to get back up.

"Get up Gourry" snapped Lina as she gave him a kick as she passed by him, only when Lina was well out of reach did Gourry get shakily to his feet and slowly followed in Lina's wake. Confused Gourry just shook his head,** what was that for?** he thought.

Leaving the stalls for later they both made their way on past and wandered around the other state rooms trying to understand what the event was about.

It was when they passed one of the theater rooms that the first clue dropped.

They were just passing the doorway when it opened and some people wandered out and what was being shown could be heard outside.

"HA HA HO HO HO HO HO HO!!! there no escaping from me Lina"

Gourry froze while at the same time gripping his sword hilt scanned around them, looking for whoever had spoken.

Lina's reaction was to completely freeze, her face paled and shuddered.

**No! not her, anything but her** was Lina's main thought as she tried to gain control of her fear. Gourry catching on to Lina's state turns to where the voice came from, heading over to the door he looks inside and stares.

Noticing where Gourry's looking Lina quickly follows, looks into the room and sees Naga striking a pose on the huge screen at the back of the room.

Stunned Lina continues to watch and is further stunned when the picture changes and sees herself, asleep on a cot with an all too familiar bandit leader standing over her with a sword pointed at her.

Hearing Gourry gasp as the bandit swung his blade repeatedly close to her while muttering to himself, Lina could only stand there and watch.

Gourry seriously confused kept glancing at the Lina alsongside him and to the Lina on the big screen, how could she be in two places at the same time.

Having heard an brief explain of TV from Amelia earlier Lina sort of understood about TV screens and that they were forms of entertainment in this world, but for the life of her not to mention the headache starting to make its presence felt she could understand what the hell was going on here. Shaking her head Lina had enough.

"Enough of this, come on Gourry I really need to sit down"

Gourry looking concerned followed as Lina, made her way thought furiously. Why was she and Naga on that screen?.

**Why?**

Deciding on getting the answer to this riddle once and for all Lina went in search while Gourry followed on as he tried to work out the same answer.

----------------------

Zel sighed again from the noise level inside the computer room, trying to concentrate on what was on the screen as the some nearby people talked loudly to each other. Cryburn having already left to rejoin Amelia back in the suite had shown Zel the basics and had stuck around just incase to correct any mistakes. Now alone with the room of crazies as Zel thought of the nearby people he turned back to the screen and clumsily positioned the mouse pointer onto the next webpage.

What he had found had simply blown his mind, he and the rest of the slayers crew knew from the start this was not their world but only now Zel truly knew how different the two worlds were.

----------------------

Pausing to stop and lean against the wall Lina gritted her teeth in frustration, after leaving art room she had so far made no progress in learning more. Only more questions had been found which to the both of them really made no sense.

"Lina...are you alright, we could head back to the our room if you want?"

"NO...no Gourry, we need to know why I was on that screen earlier not to mention that picture we found back there" replied Lina as she pointed back to the art room. inside amongst the several dozen pictures on display She had found a pencil drawling of the four of them including Fila, Xellos, Sylphiel, Zagalus and Martina.

"yeah that is a bit..."

"Creepy"

"yeah"

"Just more reason to find out how they know of us and why"

Nodding Gourry waited as Lina went back into deep thought, as he waited he watched the people passing by and the odd snatches of conversations. As the time passed one conversation caught Lina's attention.

A man and woman both in futuristic costume walked past

"Do you know anything about this character, how come I get this costume"

"It was the only one left sorry but blame Toma-chan not me OK"

"I know its just.."

As the speakers moved away Gourry was surprised when Lina suddenly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him along behind her.

"Wha?"

Lina did not reply as she stalked down the corridor, as she went her head kept moving. As in search for something or someone.

When she was praised again for her 'costume' by a passerby Lina took a gamble.

Just at the point when Gourry was starting to lose all feeling with the held limb Lina let go and continued to walk toward a small group of four people.

One of them noticing Lina's approach, a man wearing dark jeans, black T-shirt with the words 'Ph34r t3h cute ones' who was showing the three people with him whatever was on the laptop he was holding.

"Erm excuse me, erm could you help me out" asked Lina neared

"Er yeah" replied the man nervously

"The group I was with gave me this costume and I really don't know anything about this" She said while pointing down at her "costume"

"No problem, going by the clothing I would say you'd be cosplaying Lina Inverse from the Slayers series"

"Slayers?"

"Yeah Slayers was released in the early eighties, its all about..."

Lina listened in shock as the young man went into detail about the Slayers series.

**It can't be, I'm a fictional character in this world, a character in a story. Everything I've ever seen and done is part of this story?** was Lina's thought as the man finished up his explanation.

Looking a bit pale and a nervous tick on one side of her mouth Lina tried to regain her composure and act more relaxed than she felt.

"I must admit, that I'm very impressed with your costume choice, there are not that many girls who could play Lina. Take that girl for instance?" said the young man as he pointed at a passing young woman cosplaying in a Nuku Nuku schoolgirl outfit.

Lina looked and went from shock to rage as she noticed that the woman in question was well developed and her shirt was a little tight on her chest.

With a snarl Lina punched the young man, sending him flying onto his back and to groan where he lay. One of his friends had plucked the laptop from his grasp as the punch landed and with respect held the computer before him.

As Lina turned and stormed away the man with the laptop turned to his fallen companion.

"OK Piro, you can get up now she's gone"

"Ack...hurt..ahhh...Largo hel..p"

"Damn it Piro, Kimiko hits harder than that. Must admit that punch was L33t, superb execution right Boo?"

"Squeak, Squeak, Squeak" replied the hamster on Largos shoulder, the other two men just nodded their heads in agreement as Piro continued to groan on the floor.

Gourry started to follow after Lina but was grabbed from behind, three good looking female cosplayers held him by his arms and shoulders. one of them was the leather halter clad woman Gourry had spotted earlier.

"Hi there, this ones perfect right girls"

"Oh yeah"

"Perfect for the camera shoot"

"Wha?" said Gourry

"Come on the sooner we start the more pictures we can take" replied the leather clad woman.

Unable to resist the pull Gourry was escorted away to where the women wanted him while the only thing he could think about was his concern that Lina in the rage she was in would cause more chaos to this place than it was already.

Unaware of losing Gourry Lina continued to storm away, not caring where she went as long as it was not back there. After a few minutes of wandering Lina calmed down enough to notice finally Gourry's absence.

"Oh great, when did he disappear?"

Scratching the back of head while growling to herself Lina tried to spot Gourry in the moving crowd around her, to no success.

Left with no choice Lina tried to back track while avoiding the area with Piro, finally Lina found herself back in the dealer room with no sign of Gourry at all.

Giving up on finding the Baka for now Lina knew he would show up sooner or later, probably at the worst moment so Lina started to wander around the stalls. Her curiosity peaked she scrutinized each stall and the various anime merchandise displayed there.

A while later Lina left the room, hidden under her cloak was the one item she had found and bought. Embarrassed She hoped the others would not find out and tease her mercilessly about it but the moment Lina had spotted it she could not resist.

Reaching under the cloak again Lina rechecked that the Gourry plushie was still there while trying not to blush.

----------------------

Amelia paused as she tried to catch a glimpse of either Lina, Gourry or Zelgardis. Instead she could only see the vast crowd of conventioneers around her.

Amelia was lost, the crowds blocking what small view around her she could see.

"Where is everyone?"

Earlier when Cryburn had returned to the hotel room and found Amelia watching TV he had at first checked on the other occupants who were still asleep and had then rejoined Amelia.

For some reason she could not understand Cryburn later on had made the suggestion that she have a look down stairs and relax a bit instead of being cooped up in the suite all day, ready to help out if needed. Not wanting to go Amelia had resisted until Cryburn turned off the TV and insisted she needed to 'go and have some fun'

Sighing the young girl continued to wander, the sounds and sights at times overpowering her Amelia soon came to the same thought that had plagued Lina.

**What kind of event are these people having here? **

It made no sense to her, half the people she'd seen were dressed in weird and in many cases obviously home-made clothing Amelia was unable to identify. Even more confusing were the odd groups in fake armour and swords and other unusual weapons, why would they do that? It would be useless in a fight she thought bemusedly.

As for the various snatches of conversions around her meant nothing to her, like what the hell was a 'Gundam' called Strike and how was it better than an Macross Valkyrie?.

After wandering quite a few minutes Amelia found a place to sit down which happened to be a small wall around knee height, her head throbbing with all the confusion Amelia tried to ignore the chaos around her.

"So much for finding miss Lina and the others, what am I going to do now?"

She really did not want to go back to the Hotel room, Mikey would probably send her back down here again if she tried. Rubbing her temple in confusion Amelia watched as the crowds passed by, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar face.

Forced to move as her legs were going numb thanks to the wall Amelia finally stood up and continued her wanderings, as she went the aroma of food hit her causing her stomach to grumble.

**I guess a snack wouldn't hurt right now.**

Following her nose Amelia soon found the source of the small, the hotel's cafe. Looking at the selection Amelia was about to make her choice when she heard a loud voice.

"In the name of the Moon, your evil deeds end now villain"

Turning Amelia noticed the shout came from a young girl wearing a white and blue fuku out in the wide area just outside the cafe, holding an white Scepter which was pointed at a young man dressed in an all green style uniform facing her. In his hand was another imitation sword Amelia noticed, although he looked as if he had never held a weapon in his life.

Behind the girl eight other girls dressed nearly the same stood and watched what seemed like some confrontation. The lure of food forgotten Amelia wandered closer to the group intrigued.

Amelia soon noticed that the girl speaking was really not doing well as her stance was not that impressive, her words were at times hesitant and finally she seemed too nervous which was ruining the effect. A small crowd was watching all this and Amelia believed that was not helping.

Having seen enough for her Amelia took matters into her on hands.

At the same time the girl who was making the speech furiously tried to remember her lines, in a short while the cosplay competition would begin and right now she was getting too flustered. Her and her friends had spent a lot of time practicing routine they were to act out and making the costumes for the competition. Only now she was messing things up royally.

Just she was about to speak again from behind she heard.

"FOR JUSTICE!!!!" THUD!!!

In front of her a small girl had landed face first from the somersault the girl had attempted. Everyone watching sweatdropped as the young didn't move at first but in a blur regained her footing, an arm pointed straight at the green uniformed guy.

"FOR MY LOVE OF JUSTICE I CANNOT STAND BY AND LET AN EVIL DEED GO UNPUNISHED!!!!"

PIROUETTING Amelia changed her stance to a more aggressive pose.

"AS A SERVANT OF RIGHTEOUSNESS I AMELIA WIl TESLA SEYROON WILL STRIKE TO PROTECT THE HELPLESS AND THOSE IN NEED!!!"

Changing her stance again Amelia placed a hand over her heart as her other hand closed into a fist.

"PREPARE YOURSELF VILLAIN FOR I SHALL GIVE NO QUARTER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!!!!"

Throughout her speech the so called villain the guy in the green uniform stared in shock, his left eye twitching as he tried to comprehend what the hell was going on. Likewise was the senshi cosplayers, themselves impressed with Amelia's speech but really it was the confidence and ease Amelia displayed throughout the performance. Unknowing that to Amelia, she was not acting here. She was very serious regarding what she'd just said.

As she finished Amelia prepared herself, ready to deliver justice.

Suddenly she was surround by all the cosplayers including the supposed villain, clapping their hands in appreciation of her 'acting skill'. the watching crowd joined in on the applause.

Nervous Amelia stared blankly as her confusion grew to new heights, which increased when one of the senshi asked her.

"That was amazing, please could you teach us how to act like that?"

"What are these people"

Amelia unable to reply just placed a hand at her temple and felt the migraine build up behind her eyes.

-----------------------

Sick of wandering Lina seated on the first steps of a out the way staircase, considering her options as she sat there and sighed.

Not really wanting to go back the hotel room and unsure what to do in the chaotic mess of this event Lina just remained where she was and brooded.

Irritated a bit that Gourry had not turned up yet made Lina's mood darken further.

After a good while Lina decided she needed to get out of here and get some fresh air, standing up she paused as the realization hit her that she had no idea where to go. This was an different world out there that she knew hardly anything about, not to mention there was a good chance of getting lost.

As she thought this another realization hit as Lina remembered the circumstances of the night before.

"That girl?"

That girl knew of the claire bible, how she knew Lina really wanted to know as it could help in finding a way home. Also Lina thought the chances were good that the girl had simply known of the 'Slayers' series and had just spoken out on the verge of fainting in shock after seeing them arrive in this world.

Either way it needed to be checked on and right now seemed perfect as she was alone, no one around to try to stop her.

A slow evil grin formed on Lina's lips as she started to make her way to the exit of the Hotel. A few minutes later after navigating through the crowds and the hotels main entrance Lina paused and breathed the morning air.

**Thats much better, now to find that girl** thought Lina as she slowly walked away from the hotel, ignoring the stares from passerbys Lina stared around. Taking in her surroundings and putting them to memory just incase she found herself lost Lina finally found an alleyway and checking there was no one around.

"Raywing!"

Taking to the air Lina took off and headed in the direction she thought they come from last night.

----------------

In his apartment Sousuke sat before the desk with the radio and surveillance equipment, watching the monitors fixed on Kaname's apartment while he drank his eighth cup of coffee that morning.

**Why does she have to use that halisen, what did I do wrong** thought Sousuke once again as he tried to ignore the aching pain on his head, neck and shoulder blades. Kaname had left hours ago after waking up in Sousuke's bedroom, hitting him repeatedly with the halisen and had almost set off the claymores when she tried to storm out of the apartment. Thankfully Sousuke had been able to disarm his traps in time and get clear of the fuming young woman as she stalked out of his apartment. Since then Sousuke had remained on duty watching from the cameras and mikes surrounding kaname's apartment for any trouble until he could be relived when the reinforcements arrived.

Checking the time from his wrist watch Sousuke worked out where Melissa and Kurz probably were right now, **Not long now, sixty minutes give or take**, he thought as he checked the monitors again.

Seeing movement and someone heading for Kaname's front door Sousuke without hesitation snatched his Steyr TMP from the desk and started to intercept, until he heard a similar voice singing out of tune from the mikes placed in Kaname's stairwell.

**Kyoko Tokiwa, sigh that's a relief hopefully Kyoko can calm Kaname down now he thought hopefully**.

He continued to watch as Kyoko was warmly welcomed by Kaname and entered the apartment.

------------------

Kyoko now bruised due to the welcoming hug she'd received entering Kaname's apartment, had been concerned about her best friend when she'd heard about the truck incident, and had came over as soon as possible as Kaname hadn't been answering her phone until half an hour ago.

Kyoko now noticed that Kaname seemed to be tensed like a compressed spring, she hoped she could calm her down.

Closing the door behind her Kaname followed after her best friend. After kyoko made herself comfortable Kaname quickly prepared some snacks and returned to living room.

"Er Kanada, are you're feeling alright. When you opened the door you seemed upset"

Kaname froze for a second then smiled falsely

"I'm fine really ha ha ha ha ha hah ha"

Kyoko's reaction to the laugh was the disapproving 'oh kaname' expression which only confirmed something was wrong, especially as Kaname used that 'laugh'.

Changing the subject Kyoko asked.

"Are you all set for the beach trip, Ren and Maya are and they're so looking forward to it"

Happy with the subject change and to see kyoko Kaname started to relax. letting go of the repressed anger over a certain military otaku's latest stunt.

"Yeah I'm all set, my only problem now is waiting until Saturday. Ahh the summer memories..."

Kaname's expression became unfocused, glazing at an scene only she could see. Also as the silence stretched a huge grin slowly formed.

The flash of Kyoko's ever present camera snapped Kaname out of her daydream.

"Hey!,...huumpfh"

Noticing the intent to snatch the camera kyoko quickly made it vanish and smiled sweetly leaving Kaname to do her character snort in reply.

"Say kyoko you don't happen to have any of the pictures you took at the Arm slave tournament yesterday by any chance?"

"Hmm yeah...where did I put them?" said Kyoko as she rummaged in her bag, finally she handed an stuffed envelope over to her friend.

"Here, those are best ones OK"

"Thanks Ky"

Kaname smiling looked through the photos Ky had taken, pictures of themselves, of Sousuke, a lot of Sousuke being hit with the halsien or yelled at by Kaname and a few group pictures including Mizuki and Shinji. One was even of Kaname and the annoying Capt of Nerima team, posing while trying to drape himself over Kaname.

Kaname really did not to be reminded of that jerk, even thinking about him sent an unwelcome cold shiver up her spine.

"Thanks Ky, I'll put them in the album as soon as I can, although with the exception of this one"

"Oh...heh I did not think you would like that one but its there if you want it"

Smiling Kaname placed the rest back into the envelope while Kyoko took the discarded picture back, it would have to put in the selection Shinji had asked for as some were of the Nerima Capt that was going to Shinji's father. There had be mention of the units dartboard needing a new picture target so Kyoko knew the discard photos would be accepted there, including the 20 blowup versions she had done at Shinji's request.

Changing the subject to another topic both girls chatted away happily, each glad for each others company right now. although for very different reasons though.

------------------

Upon a nearby rooftop at the same moment Wraith watches Lina in her search through the scope on her silenced rifle, seconds pasted as Wraith lined up the perfect shot.

Having not received any additional orders about this latest danger from her chain of command Wraith was prepared to obey her primary order.

Just as she was about to shoot something suddenly blocked the view from the scope, before her a man had appeared blocking her angle on her target. he was dressed in some sort of black robe with black trousers and had purple hair, in one hand he carried a large staff with a large red gem at the top.

Surprised Wraith back pedaled and pointed her rifle at the man.

Remaining motionless the man's only actions was to smile and wave one finger negatively at her.

"I'm sorry but I really cannot allow you to do that, I know Miss Lina can be annoying at times but she is much too useful for me to allow you to kill her, sorry" stated the man

"Wha..Who are you" demanded Wraith

"Oh my bad, I'm Xellos, mysterious priest at your service" replied a grinning Xellos

Silence lingered as Wraith studied this Xellos character.

**Damn there more than the seven we know about, but how many more is there **she thought. Xellos had to be using the same black tech to fly as he was just beyond the edge of the rooftop.

Without a pause Wraith fired only to miss the target completely as Xellos was no longer there, the moment Wraith pulled the tigger Xellos seemed to waver and vanish before her eyes.

"Hmm not the friendly type are you"

Even more surprised now Wraith turned the rifle to point at where the voice had come from to find Xellos behind her, grinning evilly at her.

Wraith fired again, only to miss again

This continued for awhile as Xellos teleporting to different points on the rooftop while Wraith firing tried to keep up with this latest nuisance.

"GOD DAMN IT!! What are you"

"That I'm afraid is a..."

As he spoke Xellos drew this game to an end as he finally teleported right behind Wraith and clubbed the back of her head with his staff. Unconscious Wraith fell to the floor in a heap.

"Secret" finished Xellos

He stood there as he brushed some dust off his robe and with one final smirk at the fallen operative at his feet Xellos teleported away from view leaving the unconscious Wraith where she was on the rooftop.

------------------

Sousuke keeping his attention on Kaname's apartment had just started to sit easy when he spotted a familiar individual, a familiar flying individual to be exact. Grabbing the Steyr TMP on the table he watched the monitor which showed Lina hovering in plain view on the far side of Kaname's apartment building, he noted from the way she seemed to be looking for something, it was not hard to suspect what or who the girl was looking for.

**Certainly not shy over displaying her abilities is she **he thought as he quickly left his apartment to intercept the flying girl.

------------------

Lina paused as she recognized the building she hovered near.

**Now the search begins** thought Lina as she moved into the buildings shadow and out of plain view of the main road.

The place of the truck incident had been cleared and cleaned up with only the traces of damaged cars still parked where sat and the burn mark on the road tarmac. From what Lina could tell so far she had not been spotted yet as the few pedestrians below were not pointing their arms at her and calling out, no they continued on their way unaware of Lina hovering about the third floor of the apartment block.

**Where to begin?**

Lina knew this was not going to easy but if she did not at least try. Starting where she was Lina began to check out the nearby windows while trying not to be seen. lucky for her the first few apartments where empty, their owners at work or elsewhere.

**This is a waste of time, I bet she lives in one of the other nearby buildings **that thought irritating Lina as she continued to search.

Her irritation increasing as Lina moved onto the last row of windows on this side of the building, she almost become careless as she was almost spotted as she looked into the top apartment.

**ERK!!!! that was too close**, as the owner stepped into the balcony and hung some clothes to dry while Lina hid pressed up to the front of the balcony, hoping nobody in the apartment below saw her legs dangling in view

Thankfully the person above never noticed her and the apartment below was empty, moving to a spot between the rows of windows Lina stopped and gave her nerves a chance to calm. Taking a few deep breathes Lina resumed the search.

The next apartment proved to be how lucky Lina could be, peeking in Lina spotted the person she wanted to find talking to another smaller girl about the same age, both seated on the couch with a small table covered with snacks, drinks and other things Lina could not identify before them.

Her target was the one facing the balcony.

**About time something went right here**, moving so she would be spotted easily Lina flew so she finally hovered just off the balcony floor.

The Blue haired girl's reaction was so funny to Lina as she stared at the young sorceress, the girl's jaw practically hitting the floor. The other girl noticing her friends shock turned around and froze as she saw Lina hovering there. Both had expressions of disbelief as they stared in shock.

------------------

Kaname froze, what she was saying to Kyoko died as she saw the girl behind Kyoko fly into her balcony and hover there, a big grin plastered onto her face.

Kyoko also froze when she turned following Kaname's shocked stare and noticed the hovering visitor.

Unable to say anything as her throat tightened Kaname sat there unable to move and speak as she tried to get over her shock. Kaname did take small comfort that Kyoko was acting the same as her, not to mention having her friend here was helping keep the panic from overwhelming her. She did recognize her visitor and dreaded what she could want in being here.

"Hi I'm Lina, Lina Inverse. Sorry to bother you like this but I really need to talk to you"

Kaname and Kyoko just continued to be stare in disbelief at the young woman on the balcony.

------------------

Sousuke cursed as he neared the main entranceway to Kaname's building, stepping into view stood a man blocking the way, a purple haired man wearing an unfamiliar black robe and cloak while holding a staff in one hand.

As Sousuke came to a stop on the pavement he aimed the steyr TMP at the person before him.

"Halt! drop the staff, hands in the air slowly"

The man did as he was told while grinning evilly at Sousuke, as the staff was released Sousuke was surprised at it remained standing up right alongside its owner until the glow from the red orb on top of the staff faded and the staff clattered to the ground. Sweatdropping Sousuke intently studied the Man before him.

"What do you know of the red haired girl hovering around this building?"

"Quite a lot in fact, why? are you interested in her. Miss Lina would like that as it would make her day. I'll let her know of your intentions when I next get the chance to speak to her, Yes?"

A sweatdrop formed at the back of Sousuke's head as he tried to ignore the useless comment and gauge the risk level of this man.

Before Sousuke could reply the Purple haired man suddenly blurred before his eyes, reacting to the movement Sousuke squeezed the trigger on the Steyr. Except he was not holding the Steyr TMP anymore, his hand was empty.

Shocked Sousuke stared at his empty hand for a microsecond then at the man before him, who happened to be holding the Steyr and studying it intently.

"Hmm..oh amazing, truly amazing the things that humans create" the way he was holding the machine pistol Sousuke easily concluded that he really didn't know how to handle the weapon correctly.

Watching this Sousuke reached for another weapon he was carrying, before he could aim the Glock 26 the man blurred again, retrieved the fallen staff and vanished before Sousuke's eyes taking the Steyr with him.

As Sousuke saw this he instantly charged into the building, his fear for Kaname reaching new heights as his worst fear became reality, an enemy who could teleport past him and kidnap or hurt Kaname with no warning at all. As he went Sousuke he scanned around him as he charged up the stairs, really wishing he had Mao and Weber here to back him up.

------------------

ED - Now that has to be the hardest chapter to write so far, after rewriting it four times. After all that this chapter still didn't come together right.

Now I know why there are not that many anime conventions written in fics!

Taking the best parts from the rewrites and putting them together really worked out better than I thought. Im glad this section is done, really want to finish this part of the arc. Just sorry it took so long.

Already have started on the next chapter which should be the final part of this arc (I hope!!!!).

At least the hard part is now done.

Astivalis


End file.
